


Кто подставил детектива Ричарда Грейсона?

by EvaVerso



Series: Копы и хакеры [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Out of Character, Tattoos, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жестокое убийство сводит вместе двух абсолютно разных людей, и, чтобы разгадать страшную тайну, им придется пройти огромный и сложный путь к взаимному доверию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто подставил детектива Ричарда Грейсона?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что в тексте есть совпадения с реально существующими людьми или художественными произведениями, - вам не показалось.  
> АУ без супергероев, от оригинальных персонажей остались только имена и внешность, и вообще текст может считаться ориджем.  
> Идея выросла из навязчивых мыслей о Дэмиане-социопате с психическими отклонениями.  
> But I regret nothing.
> 
> Art-work by amazing [Excel-K](http://excel-k.tumblr.com/).

**29 сентября**  
Лампочка под потолком издавала дребезжащий звук и иногда мигала. Ее давно было пора заменить, но сейчас неверный свет играл только на руку. В комнате пахло химикатами, что навевало воспоминания о школьной лаборатории или медицинском кабинете. Но острее всего был запах страха.   
Из тени, куда не долетал свет единственной лампочки, вышел человек, одетый во все черное. Лицо его закрывала нелепая маска, напоминающая хоккейную защиту, которая не позволяла посторонним различить его черты лица и эмоции. Он облизнул губы и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с духом. То, что он собирался сделать - правильно и своевременно. В его жизни не должно было быть места сомнениям.   
Посередине комнаты, прямо под лампочкой, стоял стул с привязанным к нему полным лысоватым мужчиной. Крепкие веревки обхватывали его лодыжки и стягивали запястья за спиной. Дешевый антураж, отдающий малобюджетными фильмами ужасов, действительно работал. Толстяк тяжело дышал, его глаза нервно бегали по сторонам, выискивая варианты и возможности спасения. Но сегодня судьба оказалась не на его стороне. Правосудие настигло его, как бы он не стремился его избежать.   
\- Тебя зовут Освальд Кобблпот? - спросил человек в маске. Маска искажала и голос, отчего тот напоминал грубый рык.   
Толстяк на стуле закивал головой, потом заскулил.   
\- Что вы от меня хотите? Вам нужны деньги? Скажите, я заплачу любую сумму!   
\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - хрипло фыркнул человек в маске.   
\- У меня есть связи! Даже в полиции! Если вам что-нибудь нужно, я смогу договориться! Только не убивайте! - продолжал торговаться Кобблпот.   
Человек в маске презрительно усмехнулся. Когда дело доходило до собственной шкуры, подобные ублюдки готовы были самого Дьявола умолять о помиловании. Чужая же жизнь для них ничего не стоила.   
\- Тебе знакома Памела Айсли?   
\- Кто..? - у Кобблпота задрожали щеки.   
\- Памела Айсли, девушка восемнадцати лет. Ты изнасиловал ее и задушил. Когда ее тело нашли в квартире на следующий день, ты запаниковал, но у тебя действительно есть хорошие связи в полиции, которые скрыли все следы. Но ты ведь помнишь ее? - он достал фотографию Памелы и сунул ее под самый нос связанному толстяку. На снимке девушка была запечатлена уже мертвой, с посиневшей кожей и багровыми следами на шее.   
\- Н-нет... я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите... - залепетал Кобблпот.   
\- Пришло время расплачиваться за грехи.  
Толстяк продолжал скулить, умолять и причитать, но человек в маске его уже не слушал. Он отвернулся к полке, на которой предварительно разложил инструменты устрашения - ножи, скальпели, хирургические пилы. Он сделал глубокий вдох: дальнейшая работа требовала серьезной концентрации и внимания, ведь в ней был важен результат. Он взял остро заточенный нож для разделки мяса.   
Крики Кобблпота разносились эхом по помещению в течение нескольких последующих часов.   
  
**21 октября**  
Джеймс Гордон, полицейский инспектор и начальник отдела по расследованию уголовных преступлений, снял очки и устало потер глаза. Он находился на данной должности далеко не первый год и успел привыкнуть, что криминальную обстановку Готэма вполне можно было изобразить в виде графика синусоиды. Периоды затишья перемежались криминогенными взрывами, когда каждый офицер был на счету. Если бы не храбрые молодые юноши и девушки, ежегодно приходящие на службу с желанием защищать родной город, полиция Готэма давно бы проиграла бесконечную войну за спокойствие на улицах.   
Их департамент представлял собой одну большую семью, где каждый знал, в чем их цель, и каждый был важен. "Один за всех, и все за одного." Именно такими словами приветствовал выпускников полицейской академии глава департамента комиссар Брюс Уэйн перед их заступлением на службу.   
Пару месяцев назад повезло и Гордону. В его отдел перевели молодого детектива. Свежая кровь никогда не была лишней, а этот парнишка - Ричард Грейсон, - хоть и был молод, но казался смышленым. Гордон лишь желал ему побольше стойкости: работа в полиции, тем более в уголовном отделе, способна ожесточить любого.   
До конца рабочей смены оставалось двадцать минут, когда на его столе зазвенел телефон. Приняв звонок от диспетчера, он записал важные данные, захватил пальто и вышел из кабинета.   
В смежном помещении царил привычный шум и гам, но непосредственно рядом с его кабинетом располагался небольшой закуток, отделенный от основного зала тонкой стеной и вмещающий шкаф и четыре стола для сотрудников - его секретарши и детективов.   
Гордон поскреб щетину на подбородке и кивнул новенькому, Грейсону, который заполнял отчетные бумаги. Пора было приобщать его к настоящей работе.   
\- Собирайся, в районе Бовери найдено тело. На данный момент ты единственный из свободных детективов, так что поедешь со мной и осмотришься.   
Он подождал, пока новичок сделает глоток кофе и возьмет свою куртку. Осень в этом году выдалась особенно холодной и дождливой. Пока они шли к машине Гордона, он успел вкратце рассказать то, что сообщил ему диспетчер. Труп был найден под пешеходным мостом возле решетки коллектора одним из патрульных офицеров. Пока было неизвестно, убит ли человек прямо там или его откуда-то принесло.   
Грейсон, казалось, приободрился, и Гордон вполне мог его понять. Работа патрульного, с которой того перевели к ним в отдел, отличалась куда большей подвижностью, чем сидение в кабинете за просмотром горы отчетов, показаний, улик и бесконечным заполнением бумаг. Новичку не терпелось приступить к первому настоящему расследованию.   
Упоминание о коллекторе разве что не привело его в состояние эйфории.   
\- Значит, есть вероятность, что придется прочесать канализацию? - спросил Ричард, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье, слегка отодвинув кресло назад, чтобы уместить свои длинные ноги.   
Джеймс усмехнулся, занимая свое место за рулем. И откуда только берутся эти романтические представления о полицейской жизни в головах молодых сотрудников? Ведь прогулки в канализации вряд ли можно отнести к приятной стороне работы копа.   
\- Разве чтобы только развеять миф об аллигаторах, - они отъехали от участка, и Гордон вновь стал серьезным. - Судя по сообщению диспетчера, тело не в самом лучшем состоянии. Я вызвал группу криминалистов, но они могут задержаться - сами на каком-то выезде по поводу пьяной драки, в ходе которой погиб один из участников.   
Район Бовери представлял собой весьма фешенебельное местечко, где собиралась вся богема. Здесь располагалось множество театров, выставочных центров, музеев и магазинов мод. Под вечер загорались яркие огни фонарей и витрин маленьких магазинчиков, освещая улицы и придавая им особый колорит.   
Полиция уже оцепила район, прилежащий к месту обнаружения тела, и вокруг желтой ленты успела собраться толпа зевак и любопытствующих. Подоспели даже особо шустрые репортеры в надежде на громкую сенсацию.   
Гордон припарковался неподалеку. Дежурный офицер, глянув на значок, разрешил им пройти. Джеймс вежливо приподнял ленту для своего подчиненного, потом кивнул в сторону бледного патрульного, который привалился к капоту полицейской машины и выглядел далеко не лучшим образом.   
\- Похоже, именно он нашел тело. Узнай у него подробности, а я пока переговорю с другими полицейскими и уточню ситуацию.   
Грейсон кивнул, направившись к патрульному. Все в полиции прекрасно знали, каково это - обнаружить своего первого мертвеца. Самые впечатлительные нередко уходили со службы.   
Через час или около того картина стала более полной. Патрульный, мальчишка, проработавший в полиции без малого две недели, обнаружил тело во время обеденного перерыва. Его напарник ушел за едой и кофе, а мальчишка, решив проветриться, вышел из машины и облокотился на перила пешеходного мостика, под которым протекали сточные воды. И случайно уронил мобильный телефон прямо вниз. Когда он принялся светить фонариком под мост в поисках утраченной вещи, то и обнаружил тело.   
Которое и правда оказалось совсем не первой свежести. Нельзя было точно сказать, прибило ли его к решетке коллектора или же оно изначально было брошено здесь. Все-таки темное вонючее место под мостом не притягивало внимание, если специально там ничего не искать. Кожа, обвисшая лоскутами и распухшие конечности свидетельствовали о том, что тело пролежало в воде не один день. В глаза бросалось также то, что на трупе не было одежды и ему не хватало кистей рук.   
\- Может, аллигаторы откусили? - невольно вырвалось у Грейсона, и Джеймс наградил его осуждающим взглядом. Но от комментариев его удержало прибытия криминалистов.   
Те подтвердили, что тело плавает в воде не меньше пары недель. Но причину смерти еще предстояло установить.   
Когда труп упаковали в пластиковый мешок, а предварительный осмотр места преступления и опрос свидетелей был закончен, Гордон вместе с новичком вернулись к машине.   
\- Я тут подумал, - Джеймс поскреб щеку. - Что тебе пора становиться самостоятельным, парень. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы взяться за расследование этого дела?   
Глаза у Грейсона округлились, но изнутри он засветился, будто лампочка. Ох уж этот восторг новичков. Как будто Рождество и Четвертое июля случились в один день.   
\- Свое дело... - восторженно протянул он.   
\- Если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, всегда сможешь обращаться ко мне или к другим, более опытным детективам из отдела. Завтра я назначу следственную группу, а ты подготовишь предварительный отчет.   
\- С радостью возьму его на себя! Спасибо, сэр! - Ричард протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Гордон ответил и хлопнул новичка по плечу.   
\- Надеюсь, в дальнейшем ты не будешь проклинать меня, - хмыкнул он себе под нос. - Садись в машину, подвезу тебя до дома.   
  
**27 октября**  
Прошла неделя с тех пор, как в районе Бовери было обнаружено полуразложившееся изуродованное тело. Дело было поручено новенькому детективу, и за столь короткое время он уже успел оценить, что расследование крупных преступлений - это лишь дополнительная гора бумажной работы и лишней беготни. Что все же не отменяло радости от получения первого настоящего расследования. Воображение Дика уже подкидывало картины триумфального раскрытия страшных загадок, ловли убийцы и получения награды из рук начальника департамента.   
Под началом Грейсона оказалась небольшая группа полицейских для помощи в расследовании. Двое оперативников и пожилой темнокожий детектив Джон Стюарт из их отдела. Но основную работу приходилось выполнять именно Дику.   
Пару раз он наведывался в морг, пока не получил подробный отчет судмедэкспертизы.   
Была установлена дата смерти, приходившаяся на конец сентября. Судя по отхождению кожи, облысению покровов и образованию жировоска, тело находилось в воде все прошедшие недели, но сбросили его туда уже после смерти. Наблюдались обширные повреждения кожного покрова и мышечной целостности, что свидетельствовало - перед смертью человека основательно покромсали. Он мог умереть от потери крови, но скорее всего причиной смерти являлось перерезанное горло. Помимо этого, у трупа не хватало кистей рук и гениталий, удаленных уже после смерти. И если отсутствие рук Грейсон еще мог хоть как-то понять - затрудняло определение личности убитого по отпечаткам пальцев - то отрезанные гениталии попахивали наличием возможной девиации у преступника.   
Установить личность убитого оказалось несложно. Освальд Кобблпот, сорока шестилетний бизнесмен, владелец крупной строительной компании. Его имя частенько мелькало в списках меценатов, спонсирующих городскую инфраструктуру. Кобблпот был объявлен в розыск месяц назад, как раз примерно рядом с предполагаемой датой смерти. Семьи и родственников у бизнесмена не было, согласно документам он считался сиротой. В розыск его объявили сотрудники его же фирмы.   
Предстояло немало работы: провести обыск в доме убитого, в офисе компании, допросить весь персонал, изучить бумаги. При бизнесе такого масштаба можно было не удивляться, что у Кобблпота могли быть враги, охотно бы воткнувшие в него нож.   
Бросив все силы в расследование первого серьезного дела, Дик почти не спал и не бывал дома, и постепенно у него начала выстраиваться общая картина.   
Коллеги и сотрудники офиса почти в один голос утверждали, каким прекрасным и самоотверженным был Освальд, настоящий пример для подражания. Но вот его секретарша, краснея, рассказала, что босс не раз к ней приставал, и был достаточно груб и настойчив в своих намерениях. Нашлось еще несколько девушек, которых Кобблпот сексуально домогался. В полицейских отчетах бизнесмена штрафовали разве что за превыше скорости, но имелось судебное постановление, запрещающее Кобблпоту приближаться к некой Стефани Браун. Дик разыскал эту Браун - та оказалась одноклассницей Освальда, и за столь длительное время почти успела позабыть того коротышку, что когда-то к ней лез. Подобных отвратительных типов и без Кобблпота в жизни хватало.   
С особой тщательностью Грейсон проверил того человека, которому после смерти Освальда досталась компания. И у того имелось несомненное алиби - в момент пропажи и убийства он лежал в больнице после операции по удалению катаракты с глаза.   
Исходя из первоначальных материалов следствия, можно было предположить, что Кобблпота просто кто-то покарал - отрезанные гениталии вполне вписывались в эту версию. Оставалось только найти того, кто именно совершил самосуд.   
  
**13 ноября**  
Человек в маске склонился над связанным мужчиной, демонстрируя ему острый нож, что держал в руке. Связанного звали Джонатан Крейн, и он являлся достаточно известным психиатром в медицинских кругах. Только вряд ли его слава спасет его теперь.   
\- Джонатан Крейн, ты виновен в насильственном поведении и убийстве двух несовершеннолетних мальчиков. А сколько еще таких, как они, находятся под твоим контролем в детской психиатрической клинике, которую ты возглавляешь?   
\- Да ты просто больной ублюдок! - фыркнул Крейн, но на его лице явно проступила паника. - Что, решил устроить какой-то гребанный самосуд? Ну и кто тебя насиловал в детстве, твой папаша?  
Человек в маске лишь усмехнулся и нанес первый удар ножом. Его рука не дрожала, и в этот раз он даже наслаждался процессом, хотя знал, что не стоит давать волю эмоциям. Он всего лишь устранял помеху, вставшую у него на пути.   
Спустя несколько часов человек в маске запихал уже остывающее тело в черный полиэтиленовый мешок. У тела не хватало кое-каких частей, и крови натекло прилично, но он постарался не запачкать мешок. Затем прибрал помещение с хлоркой, антисептиком и другими химикатами, уничтожающими следы органики. Отрезанные кисти рук и сморщенные гениталии он кинул в пластиковый контейнер с кислотой, чтобы через несколько часов от них ничего не осталось. У него было еще достаточно времени, чтобы освежиться в небольшой душевой кабине, находящейся в соседнем помещении, и переодеться в черные штаны, майку и куртку, капюшон которой он надвинул поглубже. Одел перчатки, перекинул плотно завязанный мешок с телом через плечо и покинул здание.   
Проделав часть пути на своей невзрачной машине, оставшиеся несколько кварталов он прошел пешком - благо было раннее утро, и людей на улицах не наблюдалось, да и переулки он выбирал самые тихие. Остановившись возле одного многоэтажного дома из красного кирпича, он кинул мешок в мусорный контейнер, захлопнул крышку и удалился совершенно в другом направлении.   
  
**14 ноября**  
Ближе к обеду сотовый Грейсона вывел птичью трель соловья. Сообщили еще об одном трупе с идентичными повреждениями, найденном в промышленном районе. Очередную поездку в офис Кобблпота пришлось отложить, но на место преступления он выехал с внутренней дрожью: когда ему поручили это расследование, никто не предупредил, что трупов будет несколько.   
К моменту приезда Грейсона место уже оцепили, и вовсю работала бригада криминалистов. Возле кирпичной стены сидели прямо на земле два человека в форме рабочих-мусорщиков, а какая-то старушка, весьма энергично жестикулируя, что-то рассказывала патрульному офицеру.   
Именно к ним, достав свой значок, Дик и подошел.   
\- Добрый день, я детектив Ричард Грейсон. Можете рассказать о случившемся?   
Оказалось, что тело обнаружили работники городской службы по уборке мусора, когда сортировали содержимое контейнера. Тело было упаковано в пластиковый мешок, и на трупе отсутствовала одежда, кисти рук и гениталии. Множественные повреждения дополняли картину.   
Грейсон осмотрел труп, пока криминалисты упаковывали его и сопутствующие улики. Представив, как кто-то монотонно кромсал убитого человека, он зажал рот рукой и тяжело сглотнул.   
Затем он допросил рабочих и старушку, которая утверждала, что слышала убийцу.   
\- Я пришла на кухню где-то под утро, меня мучила жажда, и я решила глотнуть воды, - драматично начала она. Патрульный, уже успевший допросить ее, раздраженно поморщился. - Да, знаете, около четырех утра. Мое горло всегда пересыхает в это время. Мусорный контейнер располагается под окнами моей кухни, и летом это причиняет массу неудобств! Вы знаете, все эти ужасные запахи разлагающихся субстанций! Они летят прямо в окно, и невозможно нормально существовать. Я столько раз подавала прошение в муниципалитет, чтобы контейнер переместили подальше от моих окон, хотя бы в конец переулка, но все осталось без ответа.   
\- Прекрасно вас понимаю, - Дик выдал самую добродушную улыбку, чтобы скрыть раздражение. Ему уже хотелось пнуть старушку. - И все же, вы только слышали или что-то видели?   
\- Я услышала шум, подозрительный шум, - старушка схватила его за запястье. - В такую рань, под моими окнами. Хлопнула крышка контейнера, который чаще всего оставляли открытым, отчего и разносятся столь ужасные запахи. Но ничьих шагов я не слышала.   
\- Понятно, - Дик принял самый серьезный вид и осторожно отцепил руку старушки от своего запястья. - Вы оказали неоценимую помощь следствию, леди, - последнее слово Грейсон особо подчеркнул. - Мы обязательно найдем этого человека, чтобы вы могли спать спокойно.   
Он вызвал свою следственную группу, и оставшуюся часть дня они провели, опрашивая жильцов дома и обследуя место преступления. Грейсон также запросил видеозаписи с авторегистраторов и камер наблюдения, установленных на ближайших домах. Под вечер он так выдохся, что у него было только одно желание - напиться и лечь спать. Он отправил смс-сообщение своему другу с предложением встретиться и посидеть в пабе. Ответ пришел почти сразу же:  _ **"Я всегда рад возможности хорошенько надраться"**_. 

*******

  
Рой Харпер познакомился с Диком Грейсоном в полицейской академии. Они жили в одной казарме, и это сказалось на их списке дисциплинарных взысканий. Об их шумных и безбашенных проделках даже ходили легенды. Потом их определили в один полицейский участок, но патрульные группы им достались по разным районам. Грейсон окончил вечернюю юридическую школу и перешел в детективы, а Рой остался на улицах, служа первым барьером по предотвращению преступлений. Виделись они теперь не часто, но было здорово, когда появлялась минутка, чтобы пересечься.   
Харпер пришел в паб со смешным названием "Улитка" несколько раньше назначенного времени. Он был почти уверен, что Грейсон опоздает, так что занял один из столиков в углу, заказал пинту пива и стейк средней прожарки с картофельным пюре и зеленым горошком.   
Они частенько зависали в этом пабе, и персонал приветствовал их, как постоянных посетителей. Когда они учились в академии, то ходили сюда из-за дешевого пива. Впрочем, сейчас причина посещения заведения не изменилась, ведь зарплата полицейского всегда оставляла желать лучшего. Разве что иногда могло подвернуться какое-нибудь оплачиваемое дельце на стороне. По-крайней мере, патрульным полицейским. Как теперь с этим обстоят дела у Грейсона, он не знал.   
Дик и правда опоздал - к моменту, как он появился, Харпер успел прикончить половину стейка и пива в бокале.   
\- Рой, дружище! Как давно я тебя не видел!   
Харпер встал, чтобы обнять и приветственно хлопнуть своего друга по плечу.   
\- Это уж точно! С твоей новой должностью теперь не опускаешься до уровня простых смертных, а? - он хмыкнул и махнул бармену, чтобы им принесли еще пива.   
\- Да брось, - Грейсон вздохнул и устало опустился за стол напротив Роя. - Вот знаешь, бумажной работы не меньше, а еще беготней в нерабочее время приходится заниматься.   
\- Ну, за что боролся... - Харпер отпил из бокала. - Рассказывай, чем живешь сейчас.   
\- Как и сказал, в основном бумагами да отчетами. Я же новичок в отделе, а на кого еще вешать всех собак? - к ним подошла официантка, и Дик заказал себе тоже, что и у Харпера. - Оперативной работы мало, но бегать все же приходится. Дернуть могут даже с выходного. Ну и... - Грейсон сделал многозначительную паузу. - Мне поручили первое полноценное расследование!   
\- Да ну? - Харпер заметил, что Дика едва ли не распирало от гордости при этих словах. - Какая-нибудь крупная кража?   
\- А вот и нет, - Грейсон загадочно улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку жесткого сиденья с бокалом пива в руках.   
Харпер прям чувствовал, что его друг ждет, когда его завалят вопросами. Он вздохнул. Но черт возьми, собственное расследование - это и правда круто.   
\- А что тогда?   
\- Убийство, - ухмылка Дика стала шире. Конечно, чья-то смерть не должна приносить столько радости, но в полиции видели смертей не меньше, чем в больницах или военных конфликтах. И уж если человека было нельзя воскресить, то хотя бы оставалась возможность покарать убийцу и предотвратить последующие преступления. - И я назначен ведущим детективом следствия, под моим руководством даже работают несколько человек. Конечно, из-за тайны следствия я не могу раскрывать подробностей, но... похоже, мне предстоит поймать серийного маньяка.   
Он вкратце описал ситуацию, не вдаваясь в подробности. Харпер только присвистнул - кажется, его другу и правда свезло. У него даже появился шанс получить какую-нибудь награду по завершению дела.   
Они закончили свой ужин, заказали еще пива. Разговор плавно перетек от работы к личной жизни. Харпера очень интересовало, не подцепил ли еще Дик ту симпатичную секретаршу своего начальника.   
\- Ни секретаршу, ни соседа по кабинету, - Грейсон вздохнул. Харпер был одним из тех людей, кто знал о бисексуальности Дика и не презирал его за сексуальные предпочтения. Кто бы что ни говорил про толерантность, но гомофобии в полиции Готэма еще было предостаточно. - Что-то мне пока не до того. Времени хватает разве что на разбор бумажек. А у самого как?   
Рой уныло вздохнул.  
\- И у меня никак. Та цыпочка, с которой мы частенько патрулируем улицы в паре, оказалась крепким орешком. Я к ней и так, и сяк подкатывал, а ей хоть бы хны!   
\- Может, другую найдешь? Помнится мне, с этим у тебя проблем никогда не возникало, - Грейсон сделал большой глоток и расплылся в ухмылке. - Или она тебе особенно нравится?   
\- Ну... он такая сильная, - мечтательно протянул Рой. Не было секретом, что ему нравились доминирующие женщины. К сожалению, как раз такие редко удостаивали его своим вниманием.   
Они проболтали обо всякой ерунде еще часа полтора: вспоминали прошедшие годы, вечеринки, которые они закатывали в академии, переделки, из которых вытаскивали друг друга. Когда Харпер уже стал настолько пьян, что смех у него выходил в виде какого-то хрюканья, он вспомнил, что хотел сказать еще в начале вечера.   
\- А знаешь, если мне повезет, то скоро будем работать на одном этаже, - кажется, для большего драматизма он рухнул грудью на стол. - У меня есть отличная возможность на перевод в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. У них освободилась оперативная должность, и шеф направил туда мою характеристику.   
\- Ого! Это здорово, Рой! Говорят, хлебное место, где можно быстро подняться, - Грейсон кинул взгляд на экран телефона с неизменной фотографией старой афиши "Летающих Грейсонов" - скрин переходил из телефона в телефон.   
Рой громко рыгнул и заметил, что Дик смотрит на время.   
\- Вызовем такси? Эх, где наши прежние годы, когда мы могли пить до утра, а потом стоять на плацу и молиться, чтобы никто не унюхал запах перегара.   
Они попросили счет и принялись собираться.   
\- Помнишь, как мы опоздали после той попойки у одной цыпочки дома... как же ее звали... имя еще такое странное...   
\- Кори, - подсказал Дик, оплачивая свою половину счета и оставляя чаевые. - Я тебе не говорил, но мы с ней виделись и позже. Весьма жаркое выдалось свидание.   
Харпер на мгновение замер, потом расхохотался.   
\- Черт, так она успела нас обоих захомутать? Во дает!   
\- Что ни говори, а прекрасное было время!   
Они пообещали друг другу видеться чаще, особенно если Рою повезет с повышением, и Харпер в самом лучшем расположении духа отправился домой.   
  
**22 декабря**  
Все надежды Ричарда Грейсона на быстрое и триумфальное раскрытие дела уже испарились. Он вдоль и поперек изучил все факты, просматривал улики и не единожды успел опросить возможных свидетелей и знакомых обоих погибших. Но все было тщетно.   
Вторым убитым оказался достаточно известных психиатр Джонатан Крейн, имеющий докторскую степень по детской психологии. У него даже имелась собственная частная клиника, где помогали детям, страдающим различными личностными расстройствами. Время второго убийства удалось определить точнее, но это ничего не принесло. Повреждения оказались идентичны повреждениям на первом теле, и также не хватало кистей рук и гениталий. Но сказать, что в этот раз убийца собирался таким образом уничтожить возможность опознания тела, было нельзя. По лицу криминалисты быстро установили личность врача, отпечатки пальцев и не потребовались. Никаких следов или органических останков убийцы обнаружено не было.   
Расследование на работе Крейна тоже не дало никаких результатов. У доктора не было семьи, и, похоже, это была практически единственная схожесть с Кобблпотом. Отсутствовали приводы в полицию либо заявления на его имя, а все коллеги и работники клиники отзывались о нем исключительно как о фанате собственного дела в положительном смысле слова.   
Между Кобблпотом и Крейном не обнаружилось ни единой видимой связи. Они не были знакомы друг с другом, общих знакомых тоже не имели и вообще работали в разных областях. Второе убийство разве что добавило предположений на счет психологического типа убийцы. Складывалось впечатление, что он выбирает в качестве жертв одиноких успешных мужчин. Но по какому принципу?   
Следуя интуиции, Грейсон решил проверить подноготную работы Крейна. К пациентам его, разумеется, не пустили, однако ему удалось побеседовать с их родителями. Методы психиатра основывались на исследованиях фобий и борьбе с ними, и складывалось впечатление, что пациенты служили в качестве подопытных. Поводом для таких предположений послужило то, что Дик нашел одного мальчика. Пока тот лечился у Крейна, то не вылезал из своего угла, дрожал и заикался. Ему всюду мерещились крысы и какое-то пугало. Но когда его перевели в другую клинику, он быстро пошел на поправку.   
То ли они имели дело с маньяком, убивающем богатых и одиноких мужчин согласно случайному выбору, то ли в городе действительно объявился народный мститель, вершащий самосуд. Предстояло понять только, за что. И если двое убитых действительно совершили нечто противозаконное, то почему полиции об этом ничего неизвестно?   
На всякий случай Дик велел одному из офицеров из своей группы выяснить, как именно Кобблпот и Крейн предпочитали проводить свое свободное время, какие у них были сексуальные предпочтения и имелись ли у них постоянные партнеры хоть когда-нибудь. Грейсон не знал, поможет ли им подобная информация, но проверить стоило.   
Между тем, жители Готэма вовсю готовились к зимним праздникам. Даже полицейский участок оказался заражен духом приближающегося Рождества, пусть на праздники они работали в усиленном режиме. Повсюду развесили гирлянды, поставили елочки, кое-кто отваживался расхаживать по департаменту в красных колпаках. Жена Джона Стюарта, второго детектива в его следственной группе, напекла имбирного печенья. Грейсон обращался к Джону разве что за советами - тот был опытным полицейским с внушительной статистикой раскрытых преступлений, но его возраст брал свое, и он часто болел.   
У самого Дика почти не было рождественского настроения. На конец года приходилось больше всего бумажной работы: сдавать всевозможные отчеты и подсчитывать статистику по преступлениям и происшествиям.   
А затем в деле появился третий труп. Его обнаружили работники фирмы по продаже сантехнического оборудования на одном из собственных складов. Как он туда попал - они не представляли. Следов взлома не было, камеры тоже ничего не засекли, ведь оказались - вот неожиданность - попросту выключены, а сам склад посещался нечасто, там хранились редко заказываемые дорогостоящие материалы.   
Жертва с идентичными повреждениями была найдена через полторы недели после смерти. Убитым оказался Кайл Райнер, художник-фрилансер, чьи работы иногда выставлялись на закрытых выставках. При обыске его квартиры Грейсон обнаружил множество художественных работ разного плана.   
Райнер оказался менее порядочным, чем предыдущие жертвы. Знакомые и друзья охарактеризовывали его, как безответственного и слабохарактерного человека, а полицейская статистика пестрела различными штрафами за административные правонарушения и несколькими арестами за непристойное поведение и курение марихуаны. Но все же Райнер вписывался в психологический портер жертв - тоже богатый, успешный, одинокий и небезгрешный.   
На всякий случай Грейсон решил проверить и компанию, на чьем складе обнаружили труп. Только опять не нашел ничего предосудительного, если за таковое не считать то, что его друг Рой Харпер однажды заказал у них установку унитаза. Реальная же зацепка появилась, когда он просмотрел список выставок, на которых представлялись работы Райнера. И как же он раньше не додумался! Даже если жертвы не были знакомы друг с другом, они могли где-то пересекаться, посещать мероприятия и благотворительные вечера, как и полагается богатым и знаменитым. Ну а если они имеют дело с серийным маньяком, почему бы ему не выбирать своих жертв как раз на таких масштабных приемах?   
Еще раз проверив документацию Кобблпота и Крейна и отчеты по их деятельности, он увидел, что эти двое действительно не раз бывали на разноплановых художественных выставках. На открытых, чтобы подчеркнуть перед всеми свой достаток, и на закрытых, куда можно было попасть исключительно по приглашениям. Бинго!   
Теперь ему оставалось только придумать, как попасть на подобное мероприятие.   
  
**5 января**  
Рождественские и Новогодние праздники прошли относительно спокойно, хотя информация о возможном серийном убийце каким-то образом просочилась в СМИ. Гордону даже пришлось поучаствовать в пресс-релизе и сообщить, что убийства действительно имеют место, но несмотря на одинаковый почерк, наличие маньяка пока что еще не доказано.   
Тем не менее в следственной группе, возглавляемой Ричардом Грейсоном, никто не сомневался в данной версии. Кроме самого Дика. Он еще не отринул ту гипотезу, согласно которой некто просто вершил жестокий самосуд.   
Изучив личную жизнь убитых, он убедился, что подобный мотив, возможно, имел место. Кобблпота не раз замечали в присутствии девушек гораздо моложе его, он нередко пользовался эскорт-услугами разных компаний. Дик не поленился и отыскал девушек, которые контактировали с бизнесменом. Разумеется, большинство отказывались общаться с представителем закона, но парочка из них все же рассказали, что Кобблпот был чрезмерно груб и явно наслаждался применением силы. Конечно, пользование услугами такого характера не являлось преступлением, и все же нельзя было опускать тот факт, что убитый весьма часто проявлял агрессию по отношению к женщинам.   
С Крейном все оказалось еще хлеще. На его домашнем компьютере обнаружилось немало детской порнографии. Возможно, он и в собственной клинике пользовался своим положением главного врача. Правда, доказательств не было. Но наличие подобного контента уже являлось уголовно наказуемым преступлением.   
С Райнером оказалось проще. Свободный художник при жизни даже не скрывал, что предпочитает рисовать девушек с натуры. Он приглашал их домой и заставлял обнажаться, а после принуждал к сексуальным действиям. Только вот почему ни одна из них не заявила на него в полицию?   
Все трое при жизни совершали серьезные противоправные действия, очень часто связанные с насилием. Неудивительно, что кто-то решил их покарать. Удаление гениталий даже казалось логичным. И в тоже время, какими бы уродами не были убитые, убийство оставалось убийством. И преступника необходимо было найти.   
Грейсон оторвался от своих отчетов, где он систематизировал информацию, когда в дверь их закутка раздался стук, и затем вошел незнакомец. Высокий молодой человек, не старше двадцати лет. В своем определенно дорогом пальто и сумкой, перекинутой через плечо, в этой части полицейского участка он выглядел несколько неуместно. Секретарша Гордона, Сара, тоже с удивлением воззрилась на пришедшего.   
\- Вам помочь? - Дик поднялся из-за своего стола и вышел вперед. Создавалось впечатление, что незнакомец просто ошибся дверью.   
Человек окинул его равнодушным взглядом, извлек из сумки бумагу и протянул ее, уставившись куда-то поверх плеча Грейсона.   
\- У меня направление на юридическую стажировку в отдел по расследованию уголовных преступлений, - произнес он голосом, в котором ощущались смертельная скука и усталость.   
\- О как, - Грейсон удивленно хмыкнул и окинул документ беглым взглядом. В нем сообщалось, что студент юридического факультета университета Готэма Дэмиан Уэйн действительно направлен на практику в полицию. Уэйн? Уж не сын ли он или родственник начальника департамента Брюса Уэйна? Но Дик лишь указал на дверь позади себя. - Отдел возглавляет инспектор Джеймс Гордон. Думаю, тебе к нему.   
Когда Уэйн скрылся за нужной дверью, Грейсон недоуменно переглянулся с Сарой, потом пожал плечами и отошел к кофеварке, что стояла в углу. Она была способна варить только отвратительный на вкус кофе, который Дик в шутку называл "депрессо". Но ко всему умудряешься рано или поздно привыкнуть, и за праздники он даже успел соскучиться по местному кофе. Плеснув горячего темно-коричневого напитка в свою кружку с логотипом "Звездных Войн", Дик снова покосился на дверь кабинета Гордона. Грейсон работал в отделе не так давно, и не знал, распространенная ли это практика - присылать стажеров из университетов. Правда, ему казалось, что студенты с достатком предпочтут проходить стажировку где угодно, только не в полиции.   
Уэйн недолго пробыл у Гордона, но когда вышел, то замер на месте. Дик вопросительно посмотрел на него.   
\- Мне разрешили занять свободный стол, - произнес тот. Тон его голоса ни капельки не изменился, и складывалось ощущение, что во время разговоров он предпочитал смотреть куда угодно, только не на собеседника.   
Дик все равно вежливо улыбнулся.   
\- Тогда тебе сюда, - он указал на стол возле окна. На данный момент в их закутке пустовали два стола, но второй принадлежал Джону Стюарту, который снова пребывал на больничном.   
Парень спокойно кивнул и проследовал к указанному месту. Он снял пальто, аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула и оглядел стол. Тот был завален различными папками, документами, которые не успели рассортировать, ненужными бумагами. Дик заметил растерянность во взгляде Уэйна и рискнул предложить свою помощь.   
\- Дэмиан, - осторожно начал он. Уэйн посмотрел на него с легким оттенком удивления. - Я ведь могу называть тебя по имени? Давай-ка я помогу убрать весь этот хлам.   
Помедлив, Уэйн кивнул. Грейсон подошел к столу и принялся перекладывать бумаги на подоконник. Едва поверхность стола оказалась свободна, стажер достал из своей сумки ноутбук, включил его и уткнулся в экран.   
\- Я прочел твое имя на направлении, - зачем-то добавил Дик. Когда Уэйн никак не отреагировал, Грейсон недоуменно пожал плечами и вернулся на свое рабочее место. До обеда он полностью погрузился в работу, практически забыв о наличии в их отделе постороннего. Закончил отчет о двух связанных ограблениях цветочных киосков, которые тоже повесили на него. Это дело вообще вышло даже забавным: неизвестный вломился в киоски и забрал не кассовую выручку, а именно цветы. Грабителем оказался бедный студент, решивший поразить понравившуюся ему девушку монструозных размеров букетом.   
Перед уходом на обеденный перерыв Дик заглянул к Гордону, чтобы сдать отчет и узнать, удалось ли его начальнику выполнить его просьбу.   
Гордон говорил с кем-то по телефону, но попросил Дика задержаться и подождать. От нечего делать Грейсон принялся разглядывать портрет президента на стене за креслом инспектора и статуэтку маленького мопса у него на столе. Наконец, Джеймс закончил беседу и предложил ему присесть.   
\- Что у тебя?   
\- Я закончил отчет по ограблению и хотел, чтобы вы подписали, - он протянул папку с документами. - И спросить, удалось ли вам достать билет на выставку?   
Гордон снял очки и устало потер переносицу.   
\- Удалось, - он протянул ему конверт. - Пришлось спрашивать у самого мистера Уэйна. Надеюсь, это поможет в расследовании. Неприятное дело, да. Знал бы, что оно выйдет таким сложным, не поручил бы его тебе. Но пока что ты неплохо справляешься.   
Дик тоже надеялся. В конверте было приглашение на закрытую выставку современного искусства, одно из тех мероприятий, которые частенько посещали Кобблпот и Крейн, и где выставлялись работы Райнера. Выставка должна была состояться в ближайшую пятницу, и Грейсон собирался изучить посетителей. Вдруг ему повезет, и среди них окажется убийца?   
\- Спасибо, сэр, - он уже собрался уходить и все же рискнул спросить. - А стажер в нашем отделе, он случайно не сын комиссара Уэйна?   
Гордон отчего-то скривился, но кивнул.   
\- Я пока не в курсе, знает ли его отец. У младшего Уэйна направление от университета, и я думаю, не будет ничего страшного в том, если мальчик немного побудет с нами. Кстати говоря, я отъеду на несколько дней в Метрополис - там наши коллеги поймали одну крупную банду, которую мы безуспешно ловили пару лет назад, и мне нужно передать им материалы и уладить некоторые вопросы. Так что присмотри, пожалуйста, за ним. Уэйн-младший собирается в дальнейшем стать адвокатом по уголовным делам. Займи его чем-нибудь, поручи разобрать старые дела, проконсультируй, если у него возникнут вопросы. Справишься?   
\- Так точно, сэр! - серьезно кивнул Дик и вышел из кабинета.   
Дэмиан, похоже, все это время так и не отрывался от ноутбука, что-то старательно печатая. Грейсон положил билет на выставку в ящик своего стола, потом налил себе еще кофе. У него мелькнула мысль предложить и Уэйну чашку, но он подавил свой порыв. Станет еще тот пить их плебейский кофе. Интересно, с чего он вообще решил пойти в полицию? Хочет последовать по стопам отца? Дик задумался о том, что он вообще знает о начальнике департамента. Хотя, с чего бы ему что-то знать. Он видел Брюса Уэйна только на крупных мероприятиях и в новостях, когда мэр города в очередной раз вручал ему руководство полицией. Еще Дик слышал, что Уэйн владеет каким-то крупным акционерным обществом, но не был в курсе, есть ли у него семья. Разумеется, есть, что еще за глупые домыслы. Человек, который является примером для всех полицейских, наверняка успешен во всех областях.   
\- У вас есть интернет?   
\- А? - Дик оторвался от кофейной чашки, куда задумчиво смотрел вот уже пять минут. - Конечно есть. Логин "GCPD", пароль "толстый коп".   
Дэмиан кивнул и вернулся к своей неизвестной деятельности. Грейсон нахмурился. Он не знал, что за человек этот Дэмиан Уэйн, и все же у него возникло подозрение, что контактировать с ним будет весьма непросто. Потом посмотрел на часы. Ох, он же бездарно тратит время своего обеденного перерыва!   
\- Я за ланчем! Кому что захватить?   
Сара поблагодарила его и попросила сэндвич с беконом. Дэмиан проигнорировал вопрос.   
Немного проветрив голову, Дик вернулся с тремя стаканчиками хорошего кофе из Старбакса, сэндвичем для секретарши и коробкой китайской лапши для себя. Один из стаканчиков от поставил на стол стажера. Тот проигнорировал кофе, его взгляд переместился за правое плечо Грейсона.   
\- Есть ли что-то, чем бы я мог заняться? - интересно, ему действительно всегда скучно или у него просто такой голос?   
\- Ну... - Дик махнул в сторону шкафа. - Сегодня можешь изучить старые дела, понять принцип, по которому строятся расследования и обвинения прокурора. Здесь хранятся отчеты за последние два года, потом мы переносим их в архивы. Папки помечены согласно классификации преступлений. Смотри, - он подошел поближе и принялся объяснять. - В серых папках содержатся дела, относящиеся к фелониям, в коричневых - к мисдиминорам*. Цвета на корешках указывают на классы преступлений, но здесь есть и подписи. Так что можешь выбирать, что больше нравится. А как только появится какое-нибудь свежее дело, я тебе сразу сообщу.   
Дэмиан встал со своего места, прошел к шкафу и принялся выбирать папки. Грейсон ничуть не удивился, когда тот взял несколько серых папок с красными корешками. Фелонии класса А**, деяния, за которые уголовный кодекс определял наказание в виде пожизненного заключения или смертной казни. Такие преступления всегда вызывали интерес. Даже Дик пару раз заглядывал в старые дела, особенно последнее время - искал возможное сходство со своим маньяком.   
Затем Дэмиан выбрал еще по паре папок, отмеченных желтыми и зелеными цветами, что соответствовали классам B и C. Кажется, удовлетворившись поисками, он вернулся за свой стол.   
\- Если возникнут вопросы - не стесняйся спрашивать. Кстати, я Ричард Грейсон, но все зовут меня Дик, - наконец-то представился он. Разумеется, Уэйн даже не глянул в его сторону. Грейсон вздохнул и вернулся к своим делам.   
Он принялся искать в интернете информацию про выставку современного искусства, которую собирался посетить. В основном, его интересовал список частых посетителей. С другой стороны, чтобы сойти за своего, требовалось хоть немного разбираться в теме выставке. А все познания Дика в искусстве ограничивались только школьной программой и цирковыми представлениями.   
\- Сара, - окликнул он секретаршу. - Ты что-нибудь смыслишь в современном искусстве?   
Та посмотрела на него округлившимися от удивления глазами.   
\- А комиксы к нему относятся? - спросила она, откусывая от своего сэндвича.   
Дик пожал плечами. Вряд ли богачи на таких выставках читают журналы про супергероев. Потом он заметил равнодушно-презрительный взгляд Дэмиана, направленный на Сару. Нахмурившись, он окликнул Уэйна.   
\- Нашел что-нибудь интересное?   
К его удивлению, тот кивнул. Перед ним лежала папка с зеленым корешком.   
\- Полиция посадила не того.   
\- Что? - утверждение Уэйна весьма озадачило Дика. Он даже поднялся со своего места и прошел к столу у окна, чтобы заглянуть в дело. Дэмиан дернулся и отодвинулся от него, даже не скрыв движения.   
В расследовании шла речь о молодом человеке, которого изнасиловал и сильно покалечил какой-то тип в маске. Пострадавший навсегда остался инвалидом. По делу посадили его соседа, который скончался через полгода тюрьмы.   
\- И что здесь не так?   
\- Полиция посадила в тюрьму соседа жертвы, - тон голоса Дэмиана стал менее скучающим, но более уставшим. - Но это не мог быть он. Он достаточно пожилой человек, у него больные почки и хромота на левую ногу после военной травмы, плохое зрение, из-за чего он не имеет возможности пользоваться компьютером. Пострадавший же заявлял, что маньяк преследовал его не один день, он посылал ему различные сообщения сексуального характера по электронной почте и через программу скайп, прежде чем надругаться над ним. Тем более, сосед так и не признал свою вину, но его все равно засадили, только чтобы закрыть это дело, - пояснил он, вытаскивая из папки документы, подтверждающие его аргументы.   
Дик захлопнул рот, который приоткрылся сам собой во время речи Уэйна. За пару минут тот произнес больше слов, чем за большую часть дня. Потом он подумал о деле и вздохнул. Похоже, стажер горел огнем справедливости. Когда-то и сам Грейсон начинал с подобными чувствами, но годы службы сыграли свою роль. Иногда приходилось отделываться меньшим злом. Да и он еще с детства прекрасно знал, что такое халтурная полицейская работа и коррупция.   
Грейсон поднял папку и пролистал ее уже внимательнее, тоже замечая явные несостыковки. И как только прокурор принял такое дело на судебное рассмотрение? Однако, Уэйну он постарался объяснить все как можно более честно.   
\- Ну смотри, представим, что ты прав. В таком случае, поднять старое дело мы сможем только с разрешения высшего начальства, подготовив аргументированное обоснование. Правда, сомневаюсь, что кто-то захочет им заниматься. Детектив явно схалтурил в одном из последних дел перед выходом на пенсию, прокурор пошел ему навстречу. Да и предполагаемый насильник уже скончался, - Дик закрыл папку и положил ее обратно на стол стажера. - Будь дело новым, еще можно было что-то предпринять, а так...   
На мгновение ему показалось, что в равнодушных голубых глазах Дэмиана вспыхнул неприкрытый гнев. Он даже уже приготовился к гневной тираде, призывающей защищать закон и не закрывать глаза на подобные нарушения.   
Но Дэмиан лишь абсолютно спокойно произнес:   
\- Ладно, - и уткнулся в другую папку.   
Дик несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на него. Все-таки было в этом парне что-то странное. Его манера поведения не так уж и походила на презрение со стороны богатенького засранца. Он просто не шел на контакт. Вернее, попытки Грейсона поговорить не вызывали абсолютно никакого эмоционального отклика со стороны Уэйна. С другой стороны, они знакомы всего-то половину дня, как он может о чем-либо судить?   
Так что Грейсон выбросил эти мысли из головы и занялся по интернету выбором смокинга для выставки, аренда которого не обошлась бы ему в целое состояние. А когда он шел с работы и получил смс от Харпера, приглашающего его на ужин, то и вовсе позабыл о Дэмиане Уэйне.   
  
* Согласно законодательству США, преступления делятся на две категории - фелонии и мисдиминоры. Фелонии - любое посягательство, караемое смертной казнью или тюремным заключением на срок более года. Мисдиминоры - все остальные посягательства, за исключением незначительных уголовных проступков.   
** Классы фелоний и мисдиминоров указывают на тяжесть преступления и срок тюремного заключения. Фелонии обычно подразделяются на 5 классов, мисдиминоры - на 2 или 3.   
  
**8 октября**  
Памела Айсли не появлялась уже шестую неделю.   
Не то, чтобы он скучал по ней. Девушка всего лишь была работником библиотеки, помогала отыскивать нужные книги среди множества полок и заносила данные в картотеку, если приходилось уносить то или иное печатное издание с собой. Но у нее была приветливая улыбка, и она всегда терпеливо помогала ему, не задавая при этом никаких посторонних вопросов, которые он не выносил.   
Поэтому, когда на ее месте появилась совершенно другая черноволосая девушка, вечно пытающаяся узнать, как у него дела, чем он занимается и есть ли у него подружка, он даже испытал чувство, отдаленно напоминающее сожаление.   
Но и через шесть недель Памела не вернулась. Возможно, она заболела или переехала в другой город. Он выждал еще два дня, потом рискнул спросить у новой черноволосой девушки.   
Та с неприятным хлопком лопнула шар розовой жвачки почти у его лица и недоуменно протянула:   
\- Зачем тебе та рыжая малолетка? Ее уже два месяца как здесь нет. Исчезла, даже не предупредив. Вот уродка, - от девушки неприятно пахло, и она попыталась дотянуться до него через конторку. - Зато мне уже все можно.   
Он едва не ударил ее и потому быстро отступил, развернулся и навсегда покинул эту библиотеку. Пройдя несколько кварталов пешком, он остановился, достал из своей сумки с ноутбуком пачку сигарет "Ротманс" и зеленую пластмассовую зажигалку. Вообще-то он давно пытался бросить, но сигареты помогали ему думать.   
Закурив, он уселся на каменную ограду неработающего фонтана. Какое дело ему, Дэмиану Уэйну, до исчезнувшей девушки?   
Не считая того, что все лето она была единственным человеком, чье общество он считал приятным. Она относилась к нему так, будто он ничем не отличался от остальных людей.   
Выкурив две сигареты, он бросил окурки на землю и направился в сторону дома. Ладно, он просто убедится, что у нее все в порядке. Это не преступление.   


  
**11 октября**  
Памела Айсли пропала.   
Ему не составило труда найти ее адрес через интернет. Он заходил в дом, но квартира, в которой проживала девушка, оказалась опечатана. Что-то случилось.   
Он не знал, есть ли у нее друзья. Ему удалось выяснить только, что ее бабушка проживает на другом конце страны. Может, она уехала к ней?   
Следующие тридцать один час и двадцать три минуты он потратил на размышления о том, стоит или нет вмешиваться в личные дела другого человека, ведь он обещал, что будет держаться подальше от таких ситуаций.   
С другой стороны, он не мог точно знать, что случилось с Памелой. Возможно, в квартире что-то произошло, когда ее уже там не было, и с ней все в порядке.   
Он выпил чашку зеленого чая и пришел к выводу, что не случится ничего страшного, если он еще немного поищет.   
Изнутри его черепной коробки кто-то поскребся. 

 **13 октября**  
Он уже точно знал, что случилось нечто плохое. Памела пропала.   
В последний раз ее видели в начале сентября в обществе какого-то представительного джентльмена. Он выяснил его имя - Освальд Кобблпот. К несчастью, след обрывался. Кобблпот тоже пропал, в конце сентября, бросив многомиллионную компанию на произвол судьбы.   
Он осознавал, что поиски Памелы завели его гораздо дальше, чем он планировал изначально. Только целесообразно ли останавливаться теперь? Он должен знать, что произошло и что именно случилось с девушкой.   
В его голове теперь постоянно что-то копошилось. Усилием воли он запирал существ внутри. Ему было не до них, он решил, что разберется с ними позднее.   
У Дэмиана Уэйна был один козырь, который не смогли забрать ни его отец, ни врачи. У него был ум. И хорошие навыки в обращении с компьютерами.   
Используя их, он занялся поиском и сбором информации. В компании Кобблпота стояла хорошая система компьютерной безопасности, в которую нельзя было проникнуть без специального оборудования и внутреннего доступа. А чтобы скопировать данные, требовались специальные логин и пароль сотрудника фирмы.   
Возникли первые трудности. И если необходимое оборудование он вполне мог достать и настроить правильным образом, то, чтобы установить его, а затем еще узнать данные для входа, требовалось наведаться в офис компании. И контактировать с людьми, что всегда у него плохо получалось. Он слишком выделялся, ему не удавалось притвориться одним из них, стать таким же, как все остальные люди.   
Он не считал себя больным, как утверждали отец и врачи, он просто был другим. Он реагировал правильно, когда требовались решительные действия.   
И тем не менее, он выделялся, из-за чего и возникали все трудности.   
Следующие несколько дней он провел перед зеркалом. Он много курил, почти не ел, а скрежет в его голове превратился в непрерывное гудение. Но на его лице начали проявляться скудные эмоции. 

 **20 октября**  
На его удачу, в компанию Кобблпота требовался уборщик. Воспользовавшись поддельными документами и составив достоверную характеристику, он прошел собеседование и оказался принят в штат. Теперь у него была возможность относительно свободно и незаметно перемещаться по зданию компании. Никто из персонала не обращал на него внимание.   
Доступ к корпоративной сети он получил достаточно просто, подключив к системе свой Pwn Pad*. При помощи него он мог перехватывать данные и заходить в сеть компании с удаленных точек.   
Необходимый набор персональных логинов и паролей удалось заполучить при помощи обычного кейлоггера**, замаскированного под USB-накопитель. Таким образом он перехватил данные даже самого финансового директора.   
Чтобы отвести от себя подозрения, он проработал еще несколько дней, прежде чем уйти по состоянию здоровья.   
Монстр внутри него ликовал. 

* Pwn Pad - модифицированный планшет для подключения к корпоративной сети или открытой точке WiFi для сбора данных.  
** Кейлоггер - устройство, регистрирующее действия пользователя - нажатие клавиш на клавиатуре, движение и нажатие клавиш мыши. 

 **29 октября**    
Больше недели он провел за изучением и сортировкой данных, которые ему удалось получить. Он покидал пределы квартиры только два раза, чтобы купить продуктов и сигарет.   
Он обнаружил, что на следующий день после исчезновения Памелы со счета Кобблпота была переведена крупная сумма денег на корпоративный счет фирмы. Затем деньги перешли к некой благотворительной организации "Создания Света". Зачем было необходимо совершать перевод с такими сложностями? Если Кобблпот хотел пожертвовать деньги от компании, то не проще было использовать отдельный фонд, созданный специально для подобных нужд? Если он хотел сохранить личную конфиденциальность, то почему не перевел средства при помощи банковской анонимной услуги? Многие меценаты предпочитали жертвовать крупные суммы таким образом, чтобы последняя инстанция не узнала имя плательщика. Такая услуга вполне могла быть осуществлена.  
Он проверил статистику платежей и выяснил, что Кобблпот переводил крупные суммы денег с личного счета под прикрытием корпоративного в фонд "Созданий Света" пять раз за последние два года.   
Проверив организацию, Дэмиан узнал, что та зарегистрирована по адресу приходской католической церкви в Стар Сити.   
Проведя ночь в раздумьях, он все-таки решился и съездил в Стар Сити. В приходе по указанному адресу никто никогда не слышал о "Созданиях Света".   
Когда он вернулся обратно в Готэм, заголовки газет пестрели одной новостью: "Зверское убийство Освальда Кобблпота".   
Единственная ниточка, ведущая к исчезновению Памелы, оборвалась. 

 **18 ноября**  
На двадцать дней он вернулся к своей привычной жизни. Читал книги по астрономии и математике, много гулял, снова питался по режиму. Его лицо вернулось к привычной застывшей маске, а чудовище внутри прекратило царапаться.   
Затем ему приснилась Памела.   
Он решил, что не сможет продолжать спокойное существование, пока не узнает, куда же она пропала. Возможно, узнав, кто убил Кобблпота, он поймет, что произошло с девушкой.   
Только все сведения о бизнесмене были теперь у полиции. Не было даже и речи о том, чтобы спокойно взломать полицейскую базу данных. Без последствий такое еще никому не удавалось.   
Но и не мог он прийти к своему отцу и попросить доступ к данным. Они с отцом не разговаривали больше полугода, и Дэмиан был уверен, что при встрече тот снова начнет говорить о лечении, о возвращении в клинику и принятии лекарств.   
Значит, придется идти на уловки и искать другой способ, как узнать о ходе следствия по убийству Кобблпота.   
Чудовище радостно завыло. 

 **7 января**  
Он наклонил голову вправо и, немного сощурившись, изучал картину перед собой. Ему было приятно смотреть на работы Саймона Бирча. Художник изображал людей понятными, его люди были близки Дэмиану, он замечал сходство между собой и мазками краски.   
Мимо него прошел официант с подносом, и Дэмиан отступил за колонну, чтобы избежать лишних взглядов. Обычно он сторонился подобных мероприятий, где собиралось слишком много людей. Они представляли собой классическое окружение его отца, и Дэмиану не хотелось, чтобы ему вдруг начали задавать вопросы о семье. Он пришел на выставку ради картин Бирча, ведь возможности поехать в музей искусств Гонконга у него не было.   
Из-за колонны просматривался весь зал, и Дэмиан заметил полицейского из отдела уголовных расследований, Ричарда Грейсона. Хм, он не думал, что детективам по карману билеты на закрытую выставку. Или у Грейсона имелись другие источники дохода?   
Дэмиан провел в полицейском участке уже три дня. Он старался не привлекать к себе внимание и вести себя согласно статусу, чтобы получить возможность изучить дело о смерти Кобблпота. Он узнал, что расследование еще не завершено, и к делу добавились еще два трупа, но имена убитых пока не были ему известны. А вел следствие как раз Ричард Грейсон.   
Его поведение заставляло чудовище внутри Дэмиана неприятно копошиться. Детектив задавал слишком много неуместных вопросов, проявлял странное внимание и стремился постоянно нарушать границы личного пространства. В другое время, если бы не обязанность выяснить, что произошло с Памелой и какое отношение к этому имеет смерть Кобблпота, Дэмиан предпочел бы держаться от такого человека как можно дальше.   
Но его присутствие на выставке вызывало интерес. Надежно укрытый за колонной, он продолжил наблюдать. Грейсон взял бокал шампанского с подноса одного из официантов, огляделся по сторонам и направился вдоль картин. Похоже, они его совсем не интересовали, его взгляд не задержался ни на одной репродукции. Дэмиан заметил, насколько выделяется детектив среди остальных присутствующих. Ему было неудобно в смокинге, он постоянно одергивал пиджак и не замечал, что бабочка на его шее перекошена. Наконец, он остановился возле картины, которую внимательно изучал окружной прокурор Харви Дент. Они стояли рядом в течение семидесяти двух секунд, затем Дент развернулся и отошел в другой конец зала.   
Дэмиан принялся размышлять, что могло связывать окружного прокурора и рядового детектива полиции, и пропустил момент, когда Грейсон посмотрел в его сторону и направился к колонне.   
\- Дэмиан! Вот уж не ожидал, что встречу тебя здесь!   
Укрытие перестало быть укрытием. Дэмиан перевел взгляд на маленькую репродукцию в стиле лавизм.   
Грейсон подошел непозволительно близко и сделал глоток шампанского, нервно усмехнувшись.   
\- И все-таки приятно встретить знакомое лицо. Интересно, здесь всегда все такие важные? А ты часто посещаешь подобные выставки, да?   
\- Нет, - его взгляд скользил по ярким хаотичным краскам.   
Детектив замолчал почти на минуту.   
\- Наверное, тебе, как наследнику отца, привычен весь этот мир и высшее общество, - он снова одернул костюм. Краем глаза Дэмиан наблюдал за растерянным выражением его лица. - А я чувствую себя здесь совершенно неуместно.   
\- Ты не умеешь носить смокинг.   
\- В последний раз я надевал костюм на похороны, - смущенно кивнул Грейсон.   
Дэмиан проигнорировал его слова. Он не знал, почему большинство людей любят сообщать личные факты своей жизни первым встречным. Ему хотелось еще полюбоваться на работы Бирча, а детектив посчитал необходимым следовать за ним по залу и выдавать лишнюю информацию.   
\- Похоже, я только зря потратил свое время, придя сюда. Эх, глупо было надеяться, что моментально повезет.   
Дэмиан нахмурился. Грейсон пришел на выставку для расследования какого-то дела? А что, если оно связано с Кобблпотом? Убитый бизнесмен был достаточно богат, чтобы посещать мероприятия такого ранга. Стоило рискнуть.   
Возле правого уха изнутри черепной коробки что-то поскреблось.   
\- Большинство людей на сегодняшнем вечере являются известной вершиной общества: банкиры, судьи, финансисты, военные и меценаты. Кто именно из них представляет интерес?   
Грейсон уставился на него, и Дэмиану был знаком подобный взгляд. На него вечно пялились с любопытством, раздражением, непониманием и отвращением, когда он просто озвучивал информацию.  
\- Не в курсе, есть ли у кого-нибудь из них грязные тайны?   
\- Согласно слухам, абсолютно у всех, - ответил он после минутного раздумья. Он не мог сказать точнее.   
Детектив неожиданно улыбнулся.   
\- Ну это точно. Спасибо, что рассказал. Ты натолкнул меня на мысль. Пожалуй, стоит раздобыть список присутствующих и изучить каждого. Ладно, не буду тебе мешать. Увидимся в понедельник в участке, - он хлопнул его плечу и отошел.   
Дэмиана пробила дрожь, и он едва сдержал вспышку гнева. Он ненавидел, когда посторонние касались его без разрешения. Чудовище внутри попыталось выбраться наружу, чтобы вспороть детективу живот.   
Выставка сразу утратила первоначальное очарование. Он поспешил поскорее уйти домой. Надежно заперев входную дверь, он целый час отмокал в ванной и тер кожу мочалкой до покраснения. Это усыпило чудовище. 

 **9 января**  
Составив список гостей пятничной выставки, Грейсон с головой окунулся в поиск информации по каждому из них. Похоже, что слухи, на которые ссылался младший Уэйн, несли в себе крупицы правды. Вот, к примеру, на Томаса Эллиота, известного и талантливого врача-хирурга, наговаривали, будто он убил собственную мать ради наследства. Или Селина Кайл, актриса и законодательница мод, обвинялась в употреблении наркотиков. Или еще, Карл Гриссом, банкир, однажды попавшийся на крупных денежных махинациях. Любой из них мог быть как следующей жертвой, так и убийцей.   
Немного поразмыслив, Дик включил в список и Дэмиана Уэйна. Кто знал, что было у этого парня на уме? За те несколько дней, что Дэмиан пока провел в участке, Грейсон всячески пытался его разговорить, получить хоть какой-то эмоциональный отклик, но все его попытки разбивались о бетонную стену равнодушия. На лице Дэмиана не проявлялось ровным счетом никаких чувств, тон его голоса совершенно не менялся, ни когда он ограничивался короткими фразами, ни когда вдруг принимался выдавать целые монологи фактов по какой-нибудь обсуждаемой теме.   
Было в младшем Уэйне нечто странное, не поддающееся привычному анализу. Его реакция на вопросы, действия, обычные слова вызывала недоумение. И как с подобной необщительностью он собирался стать адвокатом? Задаваясь вопросами, Грейсон не выдержал и полез в интернет за сведениями о начальнике департамента и его семье.   
Брюс Уэйн был красивым мужчиной, и Дик отметил, что Дэмиан унаследовал многие черты внешности своего отца, которые гармонично оттенялись восточной кровью. И действительно, первая жена Брюса была из ОАЭ*.   
Общедоступной информации о комиссаре оказалось не так много. Чем больше Дик искал, тем сильнее хмурился. Похоже, Уэйн все же не во всех сферах жизни был так успешен, как в карьере. С первой женой он развелся, вторая погибла в автокатастрофе.   
Дэмиан являлся старшим сыном Уэйна, но был еще и младший - Джейсон. Дик нашел несколько газетных заметок, что в возрасте тринадцати лет тот покончил жизнь самоубийством.   
Про самого Дэмиана информации обнаружилось еще меньше. Только сообщалось, что с шестнадцати лет он какое-то время учился заграницей. Грейсон не нашел его странички ни на фэйсбуке, ни в какой-либо другой социальной сети, что было несколько необычно для молодого человека с активной жизненной позицией, учащегося на юридическом и посещающего выставки современного искусства.   
Не мог же он быть серийным убийцей. Или все же..? Его поведение действительно казалось неестественным, да и происходил он, как оказалось, не из самой счастливой семьи. Но он все-таки являлся сыном комиссара полиции. Дик сомневался, что Брюс Уэйн способен допустить нечто подобное у себя под носом. На всякий случай, он запросил списки гостей на выставках, в которых значились Кобблпот, Крейн и Райнер. Дэмиан Уэйн в них отсутствовал. Похоже, по странному стечению обстоятельств, пятничная выставка была первой, которую он посетил.   
И все же, едва начав сравнивать списки, Дик осознал, что именно этим надо было заняться с самого начала. Какой же он балбес! Вместо праздного шатания по выставкам, ему всего лишь нужно было оглядеть статистику свежим взглядом.   
Кобблпот, Крейн и Райнер не посещали мероприятий в один и тот же день, следовательно, ни разу не пересекались между собой. Но абсолютно всегда совпадали с другим человеком - окружным прокурором Харви Дентом. И то ли Дент был таким заядлым любителем культуры, то ли его все же что-то связывало со всеми убитыми.   
Не выдержав, в воскресенье Дик поехал в участок, чтобы систематизировать и рассмотреть полученную информацию. Да и вообще, ему там проще работалось.   
И как раз по приезду в участок он услышал последние новости.   
Окружной прокурор Харви Дент был найден мертвым у себя дома.   
Тело Дента обнаружила горничная, когда пришла утром, чтобы навести порядок. Неизвестный убийца практически распотрошил прокурора, его внутренности оказались разбросаны по гостиной, где находилось тело. В доме Дента было полно камер наблюдения, но ни одно устройство не зафиксировало произошедшее. Картину убийства дополняла надпись на стене, выполненная кровью Дента: "Я знаю ваши грехи".   
На место убийства почти сразу прибыли агенты федерального бюро расследования, забрав дело в свои руки и закрыв к нему доступ сотрудникам обычной полиции.   
К огромному разочарованию Дика.   
Он только нащупал определенную связь, только понял, в каком направлении нужно копать.   
Разумеется, почерк убийцы в данном случае выглядел другим. И все же у Грейсона было явное чувство, что Дент и три уже имеющихся трупа имели нечто общее, а внезапная смерть Дента вовсе не была случайной.   
Только что теперь делать ему и где искать доказательства? 

* ОАЭ - Объединенные Арабские Эмираты.

 **10 января**  
Проворочавшись всю ночь и задремав всего на пару часов, в понедельник он пришел на работу гораздо раньше положенного времени. Ни Сары, ни Дэмиана еще не было, Стюарт болел, а Гордон, как и предупреждал, уехал в командировку.   
Сделав себе чашку кофе-депрессо, Дик снова принялся вчитываться в имеющиеся у него данные. Он бы не хотел стать одержимым этим делом, и потому требовалось раскрыть его как можно скорее.   
Грейсон вытащил из-за шкафа с документами большую пробковую доску, стряхнул с нее пыль и прислонил к стене возле своего стола. Затем принялся прикалывать к ней документы.  
Итак, что он имел. Три трупа, чье убийство выглядело как казнь за противозаконные деяния, о которых не знала полиция. Все трое каким-то образом были связаны с Дентом. Если подумать, вот как раз его убийство больше походило на показательную расправу. И что могла означать та надпись про грехи? Жаль, что расследованием руководит ФБР, агенты ни за что не поделятся информацией с простым полицейским.   
В закуток долетел шум из соседнего помещения, и Дик приподнял голову от бумаг. Через дверь зашел Дэмиан, в его руках был бумажный стаканчик с логотипом "Eilles Tea". Ага, значит, он просто предпочитает чай, а не кофе. Уэйн, как и в остальные дни, молча прошел за свой стол, вытащил из сумки ноутбук и уткнулся в него.   
Дик задумался. Он не был полностью уверен в непричастности Дэмиана. С другой стороны, глупо было подозревать всех и вся. Он не мог не заметить, что парень, несмотря на свои странности, вполне умен. По заданию Гордона он занял его разборами старых дел, и Уэйн удивительным образом отыскивал в них такие факты, которые проморгали копы и способные серьезно повлиять на ход дела. Возможно, из него бы вышел отличный детектив.   
Стоило рискнуть. А заодно проверить реакцию Уэйна.   
\- Дэмиан, - начал он. Взгляд парня переместился с ноутбука на край его стола. - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы помочь мне с одним делом? Мне бы не помешал свежий взгляд.   
\- Какое дело? - в голосе звучала все та же то ли скука, то ли усталость.   
\- Череда серийных убийств, - Дик чуть отодвинулся на стуле, чтобы открыть вид на доску за своей спиной. - Есть множество информации, различных фактов и домыслов, но я никак не могу понять связь между убитыми.   
И тут он увидел. Во взгляде Дэмиана будто вспыхнуло удивление, пока он изучал доску. Правда, его глаза потухли, как только Дик продолжил говорить.   
\- Ну, что скажешь? - вообще-то ему не следовало приобщать к такому расследованию по сути постороннего человека. Так что ему хотелось надеяться, что это принесет какую-нибудь пользу. Если нет, то отъезд Гордона сыграет положительную роль, и никто не заметит его правонарушения.   
\- Разумно доверять мне такие сведения? - Дэмиан продолжал изучать доску.   
\- Я уверен в твоей компетенции, ты знаешь юридические и уголовные законы нашего штата. В конце концов, именно я отвечаю за твою стажировку и конечную характеристику, - Грейсон улыбнулся, озвучивая свой козырь. - Так что если ты сольешь секретную информацию СМИ, то не видать тебе хорошей работы в дальнейшем.   
Дэмиан впервые посмотрел прямо на него, и в его глазах снова мелькнуло удивление.   
\- Могу ли я изучить подробную информацию по убитым?   
Грейсон кивнул и указал на свой компьютер и папки с документами на столе.   
\- Попробуй найти то, чего я упустил. И только никаких копирований данных!   
Сам Дик пересел за стол Стюарта, с которого мог внимательно наблюдать за действиями Дэмиана, параллельно оформляя отчеты по другим делам. Через несколько минут пришла Сара, слегка припозднившись на работу, и если она и подивилась перемещению сотрудников, то все же ничего не сказала.   
В кабинете стояла непривычная тишина. Даже Грейсон, периодически любивший разбавить рабочую атмосферу шуточками либо болтовней, не нарушал молчание. Он иногда поглядывал на сосредоточенное лицо Уэйна и кивал сам себе. Когда Сара вышла на обед, Грейсон поинтересовался успехами.   
\- Финансовые отчеты.   
\- Что?   
\- Связь между убитыми - в финансовых отчетах.   
Дик вернулся к своему столу, чтобы заглянуть Дэмиану через плечо. Тот объяснил, показывая выписки и документы, что все трое периодически выплачивали немалые суммы денег в фонд некой организации "Создания Света". Грейсон присвистнул. Ни он, ни его оперативники, разбиравшие данные о платежах, этого не заметили. Дэмиан будто знал, что именно искать.   
\- Как ты догадался?   
\- Просмотрел выписки со счетов, уход средств и...   
\- Нет, как ты догадался заглянуть конкретно в эти бумаги?   
Дэмиан с равнодушным взглядом пожал плечами.   
\- Я изучал всю имеющуюся информацию.   
\- Ладно, неважно, - Дик потер ладони. - В любом случае, это огромная зацепка! Ты молодец. Я посмотрю, что можно найти по организации.   
Уэйн будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал и вернулся за свой стол. Может, у него просто такой характер? Монолитная стена равнодушия все еще оставалась непрошибаемой.   
Грейсон принялся изучать новую информацию. Райнер переводил деньги организации четыре раза за последние пару лет, Крейн - дважды, а Кобблпот - пять раз. Дик немного не понял, как Дэмиан установил, что платежи последнего уходили к организации через корпоративный счет, но не рискнул спрашивать, потому что Сара уже возвратилась с обеда.   
Поэтому он занялся проверкой "Созданий Света". В интернете было указано, что организация создана для благотворительных нужд и относится к католическому приходу, располагающемуся в Стар Сити. Самому ехать в другой конец страны было не вариантом, поэтому пока что Дик ограничился тем, что отправил запрос на получение сведений о ее деятельности в полицию Стар Сити.   
Зацепка казалась серьезной, и все же... Было бы здорово иметь возможность просмотреть финансовые отчеты Дента. Может, он тоже спонсирует организацию? Что вообще она собой представляет, случайно не религиозную секту? И в таком случае, какую роль сыграла противозаконная деятельность убитых, если вообще относилась к делу? 

*******

  
Когда детектив предложил совместную работу над делом, Дэмиан немало удивился. Он не понимал мотивации Грейсона раскрыть столь конфиденциальную информацию по следствию обычному стажеру. Учитывая, что это было за дело.   
Получив доступ к данным, он наконец узнал имена убитых вместе с Кобблпотом, а также более важные подробности о состоянии тел, психологическом портрете предполагаемого убийцы и деятельности убитых. Теперь он понял характер возможных отношений между Кобблпотом и Памелой, что все же не объясняло, куда могла пропасть девушка. Правда, он уже не мог быть уверенным, что она еще жива.   
Зато он знал, на что смотреть в огромном ворохе информации. С Крейном и Райнером оказалось проще - они переводили деньги прямо со своих личных счетов. Однако, все стало только запутаннее. Чем именно занимается эта несуществующая организация, если ей требуются такие суммы денег, и где, в таком случае, искать ее следы?   
Грейсон же ухватился за эту связь, как утопающий за соломинку. Дэмиан уже собирался сообщить ему, что успел узнать про "Созданий Света", но вовремя закрыл рот. Он не должен рисковать своим прикрытием.   
В его голове что-то беспрестанно копошилось. Он думал о том, что стоит заполучить доступ к персональным компьютерам Крейна и Райнера, потом о том, что и так совершил множество проступков. Он не мог допустить, чтобы чудовище взяло верх и вырвалось на свободу.   
Дэмиан выкурил две сигареты, когда вечером вышел из участка. Потом направился домой, выбрав более длинную дорогу. С самого утра сыпал мелкий снег, пришлось достать из сумки теплый темно-синий шарф.   
Скрежет внутри черепа не давал покоя. Эти убийства. Казалось, ответ на загадку должен быть где-то на поверхности, а он не видел его. Смотрел в упор и не видел.   
Не давал покоя еще один вопрос. Почему Грейсон позволил ему заглянуть в расследование?   
Когда Дэмиан зашел в свою квартиру, то на время запретил себе думать. Он занялся бытовыми делами, прибрал полки с книгами, разложил посуду и полотенца по цветам и размеру, вымыл пол и постирал одежду. Затем приготовил брокколи с куском белой рыбы под лимонным соусом на ужин. И лишь после еды вернулся к решению проблем.   
Для начала он изучил досье на Ричарда Грейсона. С двенадцати лет тот жил в приюте после гибели обоих родителей во время несчастного случая на цирковой арене. По достижению совершеннолетия отучился в полицейской академии, окончил вечернюю юридическую школу, перешел в отдел уголовных расследований после пяти лет службы патрульным. Ничего примечательного, поэтому Дэмиан переключился на Крейна и Райнера. Полиция успела узнать многое, включая предполагаемую незаконную деятельность всех трех убитых. Когда Дэмиан читал про нее, чудовище внутри принималось выть и скрипеть зубами, и ему пришлось два раза отвлекаться и заниматься успокаивающей дыхательной гимнастикой. Если Кобблпот причастен к исчезновению Памелы, то к чему причастны эти двое?   
Чтобы погасить раздражение оттого, что не может быстро решить задачу, он выпил чашку зеленого чая и в час сорок восемь лег спать.   
  
**11 января**  
Грейсон разразился громкими проклятиями на весь кабинет. Даже Сара испуганно подскочила на своем месте.   
\- Черт возьми! - еще раз ругнулся Дик и бросил пачку документов на стол. - Снова тупик.   
Он провел рукой по волосам и посмотрел на Уэйна. Взгляд того был устремлен на его стол, что в случае этой безэмоциональной машины, как уже понял Дик, могло означать повышенную степень интереса.   
\- Я проверил организацию, которая всплыла в расследовании, - пояснил он присутствующим свою вспышку гнева, тяжело опускаясь на стул. - И ее просто не существует.   
Дик понимал, что за этим что-то кроется. Ведь не могли убитые просто так перечислять огромные деньги в никуда! Мошенничество, махинации? В каком направлении копать теперь?   
Пытаясь отвлечься, он посвятил день другой работе, забывать про которую тоже не стоило. К тому же, пока Стюарт болел, к нему перешли и его дела. В течение дня он не раз замечал, что Уэйн смотрит в его сторону и будто бы хочет что-то сказать, но стоило только Дику попытаться перехватить его взгляд, как он тут же утыкался обратно в свой ноутбук и папки с документами, которые ему поручили разобрать.   
Когда до конца рабочего дня оставался всего час, и Сара уже собиралась домой, Грейсон со стоном потянулся и громко зевнул. Он уставился в окно, за которым уже стемнело. Зимой всегда сильнее клонило в сон, и спасали разве что литры кофе. Он пожелал Саре приятного вечера, снова зевнул и посмотрел на стажера. Внезапно его посетила идея.   
\- Дэмиан, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поужинать где-нибудь вдвоем?   
На этот раз взгляд Уэйна определенно был полон удивления. Грейсон уже начал осознавать, что глаза - единственное, что передавало эмоции данного человека.   
\- Зачем? - наконец спросил он, и к его голосу добавились холодные нотки.   
\- Эм, ты не подумай ничего такого, - Дик несколько замялся. В его голове слова звучали куда логичнее. - Мне хочется, чтобы ты еще раз взглянул на дело, а так как я в какой-то степени нарушаю закон, лучше будет обсудить его где-нибудь в нейтральном месте.   
Он внимательно следил за лицом Дэмиана. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем тот кивнул.   
\- Хорошо.   
Дик не знал, какую кухню любит Уэйн, и предложил ему выбрать самому. К его удивлению, тот привел его в скромный, но уютный рыбный ресторанчик, а не в какое-нибудь дорогое заведение. Пока они шли, Грейсон окончательно понял, что с Уэйном не так просто общаться, но все равно задавал вопросы или что-то рассказывал. Дэмиан отвечал односложно и выглядел отстраненным, так что в итоге Грейсон сдался.   
В ресторане они расположились за угловым столиком, накрытым бежевой скатертью. Дик заказал себе рыбные палочки с картофельными чипсами, а Дэмиан - рыбную запеканку и рис, и попросил подать все на разных тарелках. Из напитков он выбрал зеленый чай, Дик же ограничился колой.   
Ужин прошел в молчании. Грейсон периодически поглядывал на Дэмиана, однако тот был полностью занят едой. Наконец, Дик не выдержал и заговорил о главном.   
\- Я расследую это дело уже с осени, и мне все больше и больше оно кажется тупиковым, - он сделал глоток колы. - Порой появляются какие-то зацепки, но и они в итоге ни к чему не ведут. Ты, наверное, задаешься вопросом, почему я прошу помочь тебя, вместо того, чтобы обратиться к другим детективам или оперативникам. Просто... я вижу, что ты замечаешь детали и факты, которые упускают другие. Похоже, у тебя есть какой-то особенный нюх. Тем более, мы рассматриваем убийство с позиции копов, а здесь, возможно, не помешает взгляд со стороны.   
Дэмиан окончил еду, отложил столовые приборы и вытер губы салфеткой. Затем потянулся к чашке чая. Его взгляд из равнодушного стал серьезным.   
\- Ты уже ознакомился с официальными данными, версией про маньяка, медэкспертизами, - продолжил Дик. - Дальше пойдут только домыслы. У меня есть сведения, что все трое допускали серьезные правонарушения. Кобблпот известен жестоким обращением с женщинами, Крейн явно совершал насилие над детьми, по крайней мере, в своей клинике, Райнер домогался натурщиц. Есть предположение, что убийца покарал их за деяния, неизвестные полиции. Еще все трое каким-то образом связаны с окружным прокурором Харви Дентом, тоже убитым. Это тоже лишь догадки, основанные на том, что они посещали выставки и мероприятия вместе с ним. И Дент теперь мертв. Нельзя сказать, что убийца тот же, ведь почерк другой. Однако, мне все же кажется - в этом что-то есть. И плюс несуществующая организация, на которую указал ты. Если честно, ума не приложу, как все связать.   
Он замолчал и допил колу. Взгляд Дэмиана переместился на его левое ухо.   
\- Это не маньяк.   
\- Не маньяк?   
\- Согласно отчетам криминалистов, характер повреждений на телах говорит о монотонности работы, - равнодушный голос Дэмиана немного не сочетался с обсуждаемой темой. - Убийца наносил раны, будучи в трезвом уме. Он не наслаждался этим, не терял контроль над собой, он выполнял простую работу. Это не маньяк.   
\- Хм, - Дик нахмурился. - Думаешь, кто-то просто хотел, чтобы убийства выглядели как действия маньяка?   
Дэмиан не ответил.   
\- Ладно, даже если это не маньяк или безумный мститель, тогда каков был мотив поступать так?   
\- Заставить их замолчать.   
\- С чего ты так решил? - Дик все еще силился понять, что же происходит в голове Уэйна.   
\- Они не могли сами скрывать преступную деятельность. Поведение Райнера слишком неосторожное во всех сферах жизни. Кто-то помогал им.   
Грейсон задумался. Черт, а парень правильно мыслит. Похоже, Дик не прогадал, решив обратиться к нему, пусть он и со странностями.   
\- Но если их кто-то покрывал, не может же это быть коп... Или да? Что, если окружной прокурор? - мысли Дика забегали, словно тараканы. - Тогда... кто убил его самого? Кто-то узнал про их преступный круг?   
Дэмиан пожал плечами и уткнулся в чашку.   
\- Так. Нам нужна какая-нибудь зацепка. Хм, а не могло ли остаться следов преступной деятельности нашего трио, хотя бы косвенных? Ведь все же не скроешь. Возможно, удастся найти что-либо...   
\- Памела Айсли.   
\- Кто? - Дик недоуменно уставился на Дэмиана и не пропустил ни промелькнувшего раздражения в глазах Уэйна, ни то, как нервно сжались его пальцы на краю стола. Потом Уэйн заговорил, но так, будто лишь усилием воли выталкивал слова из себя.   
\- Незадолго до смерти Кобблпота пропала девушка, Памела Айсли.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - с подозрением спросил Дик.   
\- Я... был знаком с Памелой. Искал ее. По слухам, ее видели с Кобблпотом.   
Дик откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди и задумавшись на несколько минут. Ему правда бы очень хотелось знать, что твориться в мозгах у Дэмиана.   
\- А почему ты не заявил о ее пропаже?   
\- Я не знаком с ней близко, - последовал ответ.   
\- Ладно. Пропажа девушки. Когда точно ее видели с Кобблпотом, ты не знаешь?   
\- За день до проведения оплаты по счету.   
Так вот по какой причине он заглянул в финансовые сводки. Черт, парень совсем не прост. Не поторопился ли Дик, исключив его из списка подозреваемых? Хотя зачем бы тогда Уэйн ему обо всем рассказывал? Дик закусил губу.   
\- Может, стоит попробовать просмотреть заявления о пропавших людях в тех числах, когда производилась оплата? Не знаю, даст ли это хоть что-нибудь, но в таком запутанном деле уже и не знаешь, что может пригодиться. Спасибо, что поделился информацией.   
Они попросили счет и принялись собираться. Уже на улице Дик улыбнулся.   
\- Не знаю, как адвокат, но детектив из тебя бы получился. Ты, похоже, замечаешь то, что не видят другие. Будет здорово, если ты согласишься поработать со мной над делом, пока мы его не разрешим или хотя бы до окончания твоей стажировки. Обещаю, характеристика в таком случае у тебя будет изумительной.   
Ответа пришлось ждать не меньше трех минут. Наконец Дэмиан кивнул.   
\- Ладно.   
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Дик, но Уэйн уже развернулся и направился к автобусной остановке. Грейсон вздохнул - ему было в другую сторону.   
  
**12 января**  
Когда Дэмиан пришел в участок на следующее утро, на его столе стояла кружка с зеленым чаем. Он уставился на нее. Перевел взгляд на Грейсона. Тот сидел за компьютером и мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песню.   
Он все еще не понимал, что руководило детективом, почему он посвятил постороннего в это дело. Тем не менее, у Дэмиана появился шанс выяснить, куда пропала Памела. И нельзя было не признать, что детектив смотрел на него по-другому. Не с отвращением, а вниманием. Он назвал его умным. Обычно Дэмиан получал другие характеристики в свой адрес.   
На сбор и составление списка пропавших людей детектив потратил уйму времени. Дэмиан думал о том, чтобы предложить свою помощь, но засомневался. Он и так сказал много лишнего вчера вечером, незачем навлекать еще больше подозрений.   
В Готэме за последние два года пропало немало людей. Женщины, мужчины, старики, дети. Статистика поражала, ведь за один день порой могло исчезнуть около двадцати-двадцати пяти человек, и находили только половину. Выбрав нужные даты, они отсеяли всех людей старше тридцати, затем всех взрослых мужчин и совсем маленьких детей. У них получился список на сорок восемь человек. Памела тоже имелась в нем, что удивило Дэмиана. Он не думал, что кто-то еще ее ищет. Оказалось, что заявление о пропаже девушки подали сотрудники библиотеки.   
Дэмиан посмотрел на детектива - тот задумчиво тер шею.   
\- Нда, многовато людей. Сколько там в общей сумме денежных переводов? Одиннадцать? Мы не можем знать, кто именно нам нужен.   
При помощи несложного поискового кода Дэмиан мог сократить список. Он уставился на галстук Грейсона и прислушался к скрежету внутри головы.   
\- Дэмиан, послушай, - детектив вздохнул. - Я уже понял, что тебе непросто общаться с людьми. Но если ты чем-то можешь помочь следствию, не стесняйся говорить. Я обязательно выслушаю.   
Взгляд Дэмиана переместился на чашку зеленого чая. Помедлив, он кивнул, подтянул к себе ноутбук, открыл программу и принялся составлять поисковый запрос, включая туда имена пропавших девушек, имена убитых и кодовые слова и символы. Детектив встал за его плечом и присвистнул.   
\- Воу. А ты определенно разбираешься не только в уголовном праве, да?   
Через час список был сокращен до пятнадцати человек, включая Памелу, двух несовершеннолетних мальчиков и двенадцать девушек. Одна из которых уже не считалась пропавшей, но в ее деле не было указано подробностей: ни где ее нашли, ни почему она пропадала больше трех месяцев. Только коротенькая заметка, что гражданка подозревалась в проституции.   
Детектив задумчиво покачал головой.   
\- Что ж, уже хоть что-то. Я пробью ее по полицейской базе, посмотрю, можем ли мы с ней побеседовать.   
Когда он произносил это "мы", шуршание в голове у Дэмиана усиливалось. 

*******

  
Рой Харпер вообще считал себя удачливой задницей. Ему всегда во многом везло. Он выходил сухим из воды после всяческих проделок в полицейской академии, его ни разу не подстрелили за все пять с половиной лет патрульной службы, а теперь именно его из всех кандидатов выбрали для перевода в отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. И первым делом он заглянул к своему другу.   
\- Привет, дружище! Хочешь услышать сногсшибательную новость? - Харпер оглядел небольшой закуток, куда было напихано чрезмерное количество мебели. Помимо Дика, он заметил темноволосого парня с постным лицом и симпатичную секретаршу начальника отдела Гордона, о которой уже слышал.   
\- Харпер! Святые веснушки, неужели тебя перевели к нам на этаж? - Дик буквально сгреб его в охапку.   
Рой обнял его в ответ, потом отстранился и сделал пальцами жест в виде двух пистолетов. Он ухмыльнулся.   
\- Кто счастливчик, ну кто счастливчик?   
\- Ты, разумеется, - Грейсон рассмеялся, потом предложил ему кофе. Рой не стал отказываться. - Поздравляю!   
Схватив кружку, он подмигнул секретарше, которая презрительно хмыкнула, и уселся на свободный стол.   
\- Как у тебя здесь дела? Небось щелкаешь каждое второе крупное преступление, как орешки. Уже закончил свое масштабное расследование? Получил медаль лучшего детектива года?   
Дик вздохнул, криво улыбнувшись.   
\- Да все потихоньку. Еще пока нет, но в процессе.   
\- Ага. Кстати, а чего я зашел. Отмечаю свой перевод на выходных. Ух, планирую закатить шумную вечеринку, как в старые добрые времена. Пиво, девочки, еще несколько хороших парней-патрульных. Придешь?   
\- Ну... почему бы и нет.   
Харпер снова разулыбался в тридцать два зуба.   
\- Вот и отлично! - он соскочил со стола, хлопнул Дика по плечу, подмигнул секретарше и убежал в свой новый кабинет, прихватив кружку с кофе. 

*******

  
Дэмиан вышел из участка за час и двадцать три минуты до окончания рабочего дня, получив разрешение у детектива. Он прошел вниз по улице, остановился на углу, достал из сумки пачку "Ротманс" и зажигалку. На то, чтобы докурить сигарету до фильтра, ушло четыре минуты и двадцать восемь секунд.   
Девушку из списка звали Кэтрин Кейн. Детектив отправил по ее домашнему адресу оперативника, но девушка больше не проживала там. Никто из новых жильцов не знал, где она теперь.   
Выкинув окурок на землю, он направился не к своему дому, а в противоположную сторону, к Оракулу. Он познакомился с ним в сети еще в пятнадцать лет, в сообществе хакеров, и настоящего имени не знал. Члены сообщества уважали личную конфиденциальность друг друга. Тем не менее, его адрес был известен Дэмиану, потому что он пару раз обращался к Оракулу за помощью. Тот был мастером по поиску тех, кто пытался скрыться.   
Оракул открыл ему через десять минут после звонка в дверь. Парень был в замызганной красной футболке и очках.   
\- Ред Бёрд. Предупредить по сети не мог, что придешь?   
Дэмиан прошел в захламленную прихожую.   
\- Пятьсот баксов. Есть имя, дата рождения и бывший адрес. Необходимо найти нынешний.   
\- Добавишь еще сотню, найду за десять минут.   
Дэмиан кивнул. Не разуваясь, он прошел в комнату следом за Оракулом. Тот плюхнулся в крутящееся кресло перед столом с тремя мониторами, на одном из которых мигала чья-то статистика заходов в сеть, и застучал по клавишам.   
\- На кухне есть молоко. Можешь выпить, пока ждешь, - предложил Оракул. Дэмиан отказался.   
Через восемь минут у него был адрес. Кэтрин Кейн снимала маленькую квартиру в восточной части Бладхейвена. Достав из кармана смартфон, Дэмиан перевел оговоренную сумму со счета, неизвестного его отцу. От Оракула он ушел, не прощаясь.   
Спустившись на улицу, он снова закурил, потом купил сэндвич в Сабвее и задумался о дальнейших шагах. Необходимо поговорить с девушкой. До Бладхейвена добираться около двух с половиной часов автобусом.   
На улице стемнело и пошел снег. Снова пригодился шарф. Он прошел несколько кварталов по пути к вокзалу и неожиданно остановился. Детектив Грейсон должен знать. Это ведь его дело.   
Он свернул на соседнюю улицу, нашел нужный дом, поднялся в подъезд и позвонил в квартиру. Когда Грейсон открыл дверь, у него был изумленный вид.   
\- Дэмиан? Что ты тут делаешь? Откуда тебе известен мой адрес?   
\- Из интернета, - он сказал правду.   
Детектив нахмурился еще больше.   
\- Вообще-то, домашние адреса полицейских - это конфиденциальная информация. Ну-ка, заходи, - он распахнул дверь шире.   
Дэмиан зашел внутрь и остановился в прихожей. В квартире было чище, чем у Оракула, но все же недостаточно. Он не любил такие квартиры.   
\- Я собираюсь ужинать, так что раздевайся и проходи на кухню, - детектив махнул рукой вглубь помещения.   
Дэмиан осторожно положил сумку с ноутбуком на полочку, снял шарф и пальто, разулся. Он последовал за Грейсоном и оказался в маленькой кухне. Детектив смешивал яйца и молоко в глубокой миске, периодически засовывая туда пальцы, чтобы достать случайные осколки яичной скорлупы. Дэмиана пробрала дрожь, а чудовище внутри негромко заскулило. Тогда он подошел к детективу, забрал у него посуду, чтобы приготовить еду самостоятельно.   
\- Эм... - тот отступил на шаг. - Тогда я заварю чай. У меня есть зеленый.   
Дэмиан приготовил макаронную запеканку с омлетом, нарезал овощи и аккуратно разложил их по тарелкам, так, чтобы цвета не перемешивались. Спиной он ощущал взгляд Грейсона, но тот, скорее, снова был внимательным, чем презрительным. Когда они поели, и Дэмиан сделал глоток чая, он сообщил, что знает нынешний адрес Кэтрин Кейн.   
\- Черт возьми, откуда? - Грейсон почесал голову. - И откуда все-таки знаешь мой адрес? Хотя постой... только не говори, что ты еще и хакер, - видимо, детектив все понял, когда он днем разбирался со списком.   
Дэмиан неопределенно пожал плечами.   
\- Любой может управлять миром, сидя дома в пижаме перед компьютером.   
\- Да, но это незаконно, Дэмиан. Как полицейский, я обязан привлечь тебя к ответственности, - потом он задумался и закончил виноватым тоном. - С другой стороны, я сам кое-что нарушил, сообщив тебе о деле... да и твоя помощь неоценима. Но постарайся не наносить никому вред своими действиями, хорошо?   
Дэмиан кивнул.   
\- Ладно, что ты узнал про Кейн?   
\- Она проживает в Бладхейвене, - он протянул листок с записанным адресом.   
\- Хейвен, окей, - детектив посмотрел на листок. - Завтра отправлю кого-нибудь из оперативников проверить.   
\- Можно поехать сейчас.  
\- На ночь глядя? Что ты надеешься найти в Бладхейвене ночью?   
\- Днем ее может не быть дома. Ночью будет.   
Грейсон пристально уставился на него, потом вздохнул, поднялся из-за стола и направился в спальню.   
\- Знаешь, ты тот еще упрямец. Если я откажусь, даю гарантию, что ты попрешься туда один. И, учитывая криминальную статистику Хейвена, кто знает, вернешься ли живым. Но знаешь, ты будешь мне должен.   
\- Сколько? - Дэмиан мысленно пересчитал сумму наличных, что была у него с собой.   
\- В смысле? - детектив вышел из спальни, уже переодевшись в джинсы и водолазку.   
\- Сколько должен?   
\- Ох... - Грейсон покачал головой. - Вообще-то я имел ввиду кофе или обед. 

*******

  
Стоя у подъезда под мелким снегопадом в ожидании такси до вокзала, Грейсон зевнул. Ну и какого хрена он позволил вытащить себя из теплой квартиры ради сомнительной поездки в Бладхейвен? Он перевел взгляд на Уэйна, который стоял в паре метров от него и курил уже вторую сигарету. Черт. Парень просто безумен. И с чего вообще он поперся в адвокаты? С его складом ума и талантами можно смело идти работать на ФБР. Там обожают тех, кто тратит время сна на погоню за карьерным ростом.   
Наконец, подъехала желтая машина. Дэмиан швырнул недокуренную сигарету на землю и залез на заднее сиденье. Поморщившись, Грейсон поднял окурок, докинул его до урны и тоже сел в машину. Водитель выжидающе уставился на него. Ага, значит, Уэйн молчит со всеми.   
\- До центрального вокзала, пожалуйста, - Дик уткнулся в свой телефон, изучая расписание. Они вполне успевали на последний автобус. Только вот как потом возвращаться, он не представлял. У него вспыхнула мстительная мысль свалить эту проблему на Уэйна.   
До вокзала они добрались быстро. Дэмиан расплатился с таксистом, положив деньги на сиденье. В кассе они купили билеты, и до отхода автобуса Уэйн успел отойти к киоску, купив там карту Бладхейвена, журнал "Science" и холодный сэндвич с курицей, который он тут же отдал Дику. Решив не задавать вопросов, Грейсон просто сунул его в карман куртки.   
Автобус оказался полупустым, и Дэмиан выбрал места в хвосте, подальше от остальных людей. Пропустив Дика к окну, он уселся возле прохода, включил над головой лампочку и открыл журнал на статье о новых исследованиях в космосе.   
Дик откинулся на спинку и вздохнул.   
\- Не думал, что ты воспримешь расследование столь серьезно. Ты же стажер, а не детектив, и вообще собираешься в адвокаты. А про характеристику я пошутил. Она в любом случае будет хорошей, - он посмотрел на огни Готэма за окном и зевнул. - Или ты беспокоишься о своей подруге, Памеле? - не дождавшись ответа, он закрыл глаза. - Я вздремну немного, разбуди, как приедем.   
Бладхейвен встретил их вместо снега моросящим дождем. Вот что значит зима в городах на побережье. До нужного адреса они снова взяли такси, и хамоватый темнокожий водитель содрал с них двадцать баксов, но Уэйн лишь снова молча положил деньги на сиденье. Они поднялись на третий этаж старого дома. Дик поправил воротник куртки, достал полицейский жетон и нажал на кнопку звонка квартиры номер шестнадцать. Через несколько секунд за дверью послышались шаги. Им открыла бледная девушка с яркими рыжими волосами.   
\- Что вы хотели? - ее взгляд был весьма далеко от дружелюбного.   
\- Здравствуйте. Вы Кэтрин Кейн? - Дик постарался принять добродушный вид.   
\- Да, а вы кто?   
\- Если можно, я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов. Я детектив полиции Ричард Грейсон, - он показал жетон. - Это мой коллега - Дэмиан Уэ...   
Прежде чем он договорил, девушка попыталась захлопнуть дверь. Дэмиан бросился вперед, вовремя подставив ногу.   
\- Мисс, я только хочу задать несколько вопросов.   
\- Я не разговариваю с полицейскими! Убирайтесь! - она отчаянно пыталась закрыть дверь, на ее лице читался страх. Дик наградил Уэйна сердитым взглядом.   
\- Мисс, я расследую убийство. Мне очень нужна ваша помощь.   
\- Я ничего не знаю, уходите!   
Дэмиан придержал дверь рукой, чтобы она не била его по ноге. Где-то в глубине квартиры заплакал ребенок.   
\- Я не отниму много вашего времени, - Дик продолжал сверлить Уэйна взглядом. Тот только сильнее пугал девушку своими действиями. - Убиты трое людей, Освальд Кобблпот, Джонатан Крейн и Кайл Райнер. Может, вы знали кого-нибудь?   
Кэтрин прекратила попытки закрыть дверь.   
\- Кобблпот... он мертв?   
\- Да, и я ищу убийцу. Всего пара вопросов, пожалуйста.   
Она отступила вглубь коридора. Потом неуверенно кивнула.   
\- Проходите на кухню. Я сейчас... только успокою малыша.   
Обстановка на кухне была довольно бедной, но опрятной. Кэтрин вернулась через пару минут, включила чайник и уселась на табуретку возле окна, на подоконнике которого стояла пепельница. Приоткрыв форточку, она вытащила сигарету из пачки "Мальборо" и закурила.   
\- Что вы хотите знать?   
\- Несколько месяцев назад Освальд Кобблпот был найден убитым. Перед смертью его жестоко пытали, - начал Дик.   
\- И поделом ублюдку, - Кэтрин выдохнула дым.   
\- Вы знали его?   
\- Да, - она вскинула голову, посмотрев Дику прямо в глаза. - Вот что он сделал со мной.   
Кэтрин оттянула ворот рубашки, обнажив шрамы на шее. Они выглядели как следы удушения. Грейсон замялся.   
\- Как это случилось?   
\- Ублюдок насиловал и душил меня целую ночь, - она снова отвернулась к окну.   
\- Я понимаю, вам тяжело вспоминать произошедшее, но мне важно знать, как вы оказались в его лапах.   
\- Вы можете судить меня, но мне уже плевать, - она смотрела на капли дождя, скользившие по стеклу. - Я встретилась с одним человеком на фотовыставке. Он сказал, что ему нужна модель для съемки и предложил возможность заработать. Я согласилась, а когда пришла в назначенное время, то попала в лапы к ублюдку.   
\- Вы не заявили в полицию после?   
Она смерила его уничтожающим взглядом.   
\- Я пыталась. Никто мне не поверил, сказали, что я сама виновата и знала, на что шла. Да и в полицию я пошла не сразу, боялась. Только когда знакомая сообщила, что меня ищут...   
Дик виновато кивнул.   
\- Простите.   
\- Да чего уж там, - она фыркнула.   
\- Кобблпот что-нибудь говорил, ну... - Грейсон запнулся.   
\- Кроме того, что я грязная мерзкая шлюха? Представьте себе, да. Он говорил, что я у него не первая, что никто не узнает, даже если он прикончит меня, что у него друзья на самых верхах, - Кэтрин неожиданно усмехнулась. - Обещал прислать за мной копов, если я начну трепаться.   
Грейсон задумчиво почесал лоб.   
\- Можете описать человека, который подошел к вам на выставке? Он был похож на... - Дик достал телефон и показал на экране фотографию Дента. Кейн отрицательно покачала головой.   
\- Нет. Он был таким статным, похожим на военного. Пожилой, с бородой. И у него не хватало правого глаза.   
  
**13 января**  
Когда они вышли из подъезда, на часах была уже полночь. Дэмиан, за время беседы не проронивший ни слова, закурил, едва оказался на улице. Если бы Дик не следил за своей физической формой, он бы тоже не отказался от сигареты в данный момент.   
Одноглазый бородач. Глава криминально-следственного отдела ФБР. Слэйд Уилсон.   
Черт, куда вообще завело это расследование? Неужели они наткнулись на настоящую криминальную мафию в верхах государственных правоохранительных органов? И ведь согласно статьям в газетах, Уилсон являлся близким другом убитого Дента. Он еще выступал в новостях с заявлением, что ФБР раскроет убийство как можно скорее, чтобы наказать преступника, погубившего жизнь его друга. А получается, сам может являться убийцей? Ну и как это доказать?   
Дик вздохнул. До возвращения в Готэм все равно ничего нельзя поделать.   
\- Ну, и что дальше? Первый автобус на Готэм только в шесть тридцать утра, - он ведь обещал перекинуть данную проблему на Дэмиана.   
Тот бросил окурок себе под ноги, вытащил из кармана смартфон и направился вниз по улице. Дик со вздохом поднял окурок, донеся его до ближайшей урны. Плевать, что кругом и так грязно. Как представитель порядка, он вообще обязан взимать штраф за разбрасывания мусора.   
Они дошли до какого-то мотельчика благодаря сматрфону Дэмиана и купленной еще в Готэме карте. Им досталась небольшая комната с двумя кроватями. В ней стоял легкий запах плесени, но все же было чисто, а белье и полотенца оказались свежими. Уэйн прошел в комнату, Дик ненадолго задержался у автомата, в котором можно было купить подогретый кофе в алюминиевых банках. Взяв на всякий случай две, чтобы было, чего глотнуть после душа, он тоже зашел в номер.   
Дик полагал, что они взяли один номер из-за соображений экономии. Ведь вряд ли Уэйн, не приходящий в восторг от контактов с людьми (он точно уверен, что хочет стать адвокатом?), спокойно будет спать в одной комнате рядом с не очень-то знакомым ему человеком. И правда, все, чего касались их разговоры, относило к расследованию. Попытки Дика задавать личные вопросы не увенчались успехом. Даже простой вопрос "как дела" игнорировался с завидным постоянством.   
Поэтому Грейсон немало удивился, когда Дэмиан без стеснения принялся раздеваться прямо при нем. Дик закрыл дверь комнаты на внутренний замок, поставил банки с кофе на столик возле нее и постарался деликатно отвернуться. Но не удержался, чтобы украдкой бросить взгляд. И там было, на что посмотреть.   
Уэйн снял джемпер, аккуратно повесив его на спинку стула, снял темно-синюю футболку и тоже бережно сложил. Судя по всему, он уделял какое-то время тренировкам. Его бицепсы, трицепсы и рельефный живот говорили сами за себя. Но когда Дэмиан повернулся спиной, чтобы снять покрывало с кровати, Дик присвистнул. На всей поверхности спины, от основания шеи до копчика, располагалась масштабная цветная татуировка с изображением крылатого демона с мечом в руках. Желтые глаза существа, казалось, следовали взглядом, с какой точки не посмотри.   
\- Классная тату. Долго делал? - у самого Дика разве что была маленькая красногрудая малиновка на левом плече. Ее-то было делать болезненно, и он не представлял, сколько часов боли пришлось вытерпеть Уэйну.   
\- Достаточно, - Уэйн принялся рыться в своей сумке. Дик пожал плечами - а он что, рассчитывал на более развернутый ответ - и направился в ванную.   
В ней тоже было достаточно чисто. Пахло хлоркой. Ну, значит, можно не рисковать заразиться грибком. Грейсон быстро разделся, повесил одежду на батарею рядом с полотенцами, затем залез под душ. Горячая вода оказалась просто блаженством.   
Дверь ванной скрипнула, и Дик сквозь ребристую стенку душевой кабины заметил Дэмиана. Тот был уже полностью обнажен. Он положил что-то на раковину, а затем Грейсон не успел додумать мысль. Уэйн влез к нему в кабину и захватил его губы в жесткий поцелуй.   
Какого?.. Грейсон что-то неразборчиво промычал и слегка оттолкнул Дэмиана в грудь. Тот отступил на несколько сантиметров.   
\- Ты против? - спросил он.   
Дик пару раз моргнул. Эм, как-то все было неправильно и безумно. То Уэйн представляет собой монолитную скалу равнодушия, избегая любых контактов и отказываясь разговаривать, то набрасывается на него прямо в душе. Что творится в голове у этого парня?!   
Дэмиан все еще ждал ответа. С другой стороны, у Дика весьма приличное время никого не было, так что... ведь он ничего не теряет, верно?   
\- Не против.   
Уэйн снова поцеловал его, жадно, будто ненасытно. Может, у парня тоже никого давно не было? С его необщительностью, наверное, не просто было находить партнеров. Вода в душе стала горячее, отчего комната начала наполняться паром. Ладони Дэмиана скользнули по его телу, по плечам, животу, одна опустилась на пах и несильно сжала.   
Дик сглотнул и едва сдержал стон. Таким жадным с ним уже давно никто не был. Он быстро возбудился, толкнувшись в ласкающую руку, вцепился в плечи Дэмиана, который оторвался от губ Грейсона, скользнув зубами и языком по его шее. Потом сильнее сжал пальцы руки и выдохнул ему на ухо:   
\- Сверху или снизу?  
\- Господи, не заставляй меня думать в такие моменты! - Дик уже очевиднее толкнулся навстречу руке, запрокинул голову, обнажая шею. - Делай, что хочешь.   
Уэйн, похоже, расценил эти слова буквально. Он съехал вниз, опустившись на колени, и сразу же взял член в рот, глубоко, до самого горла.   
\- Ох... - Дик вцепился пальцами в короткие волосы, почти не контролируя свои действия. Дэмиан творил ртом и языком нечто невероятное. И где он такому научился? Грейсон зажмурился - за веками плясали цветные пятна. Закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать.   
Дэмиан чуть отстранился, прошелся языком по всей длине, облизнул головку и снова подался вперед, совершая головой ритмичные движения. Дик сглотнул, застонал, его бедра дернулись. Ладонями он уперся в кафельную стенку позади себя в попытке обрести хоть какую-то опору, потому что ноги подгибались от удовольствия. А Дэмиан только сильнее сжал губы, рисуя языком на члене причудливые фигуры. Он натягивался ртом до самого горла, так, что головка члена упиралась в его заднюю стенку.   
Дик попытался предупредить парня.   
\- Дэмиан, я сейчас... твою ж! - но не успел. У него действительно давно никого не было. Грейсон дернулся, а затем согнулся и задрожал, кончая.   
Уэйн отстранился, сплюнул на пол. Поднялся с колен, дотянулся до предмета, что оставил на раковине. Это оказалась пластиковая косметичка, содержащая стандартный набор гигиенических принадлежностей: мочалку, гель для душа и шампунь, зубную щетку. Дэмиан принялся намыливаться.   
Грейсон все еще тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потом усмехнулся.   
\- Ну ты даешь. Воу...   
Дэмиан вспенил шампунь на волосах. Дик просто вяло плескался под водой. Вряд ли то, что ему отсосали, сблизило их настолько, что он может одолжить у парня мочалку. Дик окинул его взглядом и наткнулся на стояк между ног Дэмиана.   
\- Как насчет тебя?   
\- Позже.   
Дик вздохнул. Ну нет, он требовал ответов.   
\- Ты всегда такой?   
Недоуменный взгляд на его плечо.   
\- Всегда такой непробиваемый, да?   
И снова никакого ответа. Грейсон фыркнул. Ну ладно. Еще кто кого. Он подождал, пока Уэйн смоет с себя шампунь, и осторожно коснулся его между ног, потянул за собой.   
\- Пойдем.   
Грейсон открыл кабинку, вышел из душа, шлепая мокрыми ступнями по полу. По дороге в комнату он даже не взял полотенце. Уэйн последовал за ним.   
Первое, что бросилось Дику в глаза, едва он оказался в комнате, - пачка презервативов и тюбик смазки на прикроватной тумбочке. А Уэйн действительно подготовился. Ну что ж, будем играть по его правилам.   
Подхватив тюбик смазки, Дик опустился на одну из кроватей, перевернулся на живот и встал на колени, широко разведя ноги. Выдавив на ладонь приличное количество смазки, он растер ее между пальцами, провел ими между ягодиц и, не жалея себя, сразу вставил один. Зашипел сквозь зубы - он уже успел забыть это ощущение.   
Он почувствовал тяжесть на кровати позади себя. Дэмиан мягко вытащил тюбик из его руки. Потом поцеловал в основание шеи.   
\- Можно? - его пальцы коснулись Дика между ягодиц.   
Дик послушно убрал руку, сделал пару вдохов, чтобы расслабиться. Он снова был возбужден. Пусть Дэмиан творит все, что хочет. Уэйн смазал пальцы, затем неторопливо, но уверенно ввел сразу два. Он не спешил, видимо, давая Грейсону время привыкнуть, но и не тормозил, вводя пальцы до самого конца. Потянул их назад и, чуть согнув, без труда отыскал нужную точку внутри.   
Грейсон громко дышал, кусая губы и жмурясь. Руками он вцепился в одеяло. Черт, складывалось ощущение, что у замкнутого мрачного парня куда больше опыта, чем у самого Дика. Он словно знал, каким образом действовать, что именно нравится Грейсону. Или просто был долбанным интуитом.   
Когда Дэмиан ввел третий палец, он ненадолго замер. Дик открыл глаза и глянул через плечо: тот потянулся за презервативами. Интересно, малец всегда таскает с собой все средства "первой помощи" или это просто Грейсону так свезло? Уэйн двинул рукой, и Дик застонал. Черт, пора завязывать с мыслительной деятельностью и просто наслаждаться процессом.   
Он сам толкался бедрами навстречу Уэйну, пока тот, пошуршав упаковкой, неловко натягивал презерватив одной рукой. Затем осторожно вытащил пальцы. Дик встал поудобнее, думая, что его возьмут со спины, но Уэйн удивил, перевернув его на спину. Он навис сверху, и в его глазах Дику почудилась... забота?   
Аккуратно приставив член ко входу, он бросил на Дика вопросительный взгляд.   
\- Если будешь нежничать со мной, - фыркнул Дик, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы заглянуть Дэмиану в лицо. - Я вырвусь и оттрахаю тебя так, что неделю будешь ходить враскоряку.   
Впервые Дэмиан посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Равнодушие в его взгляде сменилось неприкрытым желанием, и такая перемена особенно поразила Дика. Уэйн склонился ниже и шепнул Грейсону прямо на ухо.   
\- Я был бы не против, - и толкнулся сразу до конца.   
Дик зашипел, притянул Дэмиана к себе, укусил его за губу. Расслабиться в этот раз оказалось сложнее. Уэйн был ощутимо большой, заполнил сразу до конца. Больше не медля, он выбрал сразу быстрый темп, который идеально совпал с желаниями Дика. Он сам подавался навстречу, чувствуя, как член каждый раз проезжается по простате. Дэмиан продолжал удерживать его взгляд, и от этого стало неловко, потому Дик поспешил захватить его губы в поцелуй. Они сталкивались зубами, кусались, и Грейсон чувствовал, как возбуждается все сильнее и сильнее. Комнату наполнили характерные звуки.   
Дэмиан вцепился в его бедра пальцами: Дик был уверен, что спустя пару часов там проступят синяки. Уэйн двигался, не сбиваясь с заданного ритма, иногда тихо рычал. В остальном, Дик был единственным, кто стонал, скулил и извивался. Природная гибкость позволяла Дику сгибаться так, как только хотелось Уэйну, и крышу просто сносило.   
Уэйн оставлял на его шее и груди яркие засосы. Рукой он обхватил член Грейсона, добавляя удовольствия, и Дик выгнулся сильнее. Он пытался ухватиться то за плечи, то за грудь Дэмиана, но его руки соскальзывали с мокрого от воды и пота тела. Когда Дэмиан особенно жестко толкнулся, Грейсон утратил последние остатки разума. Он заметался под Дэмианом, сжался внутри, издал хриплый полузадушенный стон, чувствуя шаткий баланс у самой грани.   
Движения бедер Дэмиана тоже стали хаотичными. Он начал вбиваться сильнее и жестче, зарычал, впиваясь зубами в кожу возле ключицы Дика. Грейсон взвыл от боли и оргазма, выгнулся так, как только мог. Сперма брызнула между их животами, а Дик обмяк, словно тряпичная кукла.   
Он чувствовал уже сквозь какую-то дымку, как Дэмиан дотрахивал его. Когда Уэйн закончил, то отстранился почти сразу, садясь на кровати и стягивая использованный презерватив. Понятно, постсексуальных объятий не будет.   
Дику потребовалась не одна минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Когда он смог осторожно сесть, переводя дыхание, то подумал, что неплохо бы дойти до ванной за полотенцем, чтобы стереть с живота подсыхающую сперму. Но все, на что его хватило - дотянуться до остывшей банки с кофе на столике. Плюхнувшись обратно на задницу, он коснулся пальцами ключицы, замечая капельки крови. Дэмиан все-таки прокусил кожу.   
\- Черт возьми, как охуенно, - Дик откинулся на спинку кровати, глотнув кофе. - Ты только что вытащил меня из годовой сексуальной комы.   
Дэмиан сидел, уставившись куда-то в одну точку перед собой.   
\- Эй, ты в порядке? - нахмурился Грейсон.   
Уэйн, наконец, отмер и кивнул. Затем достал свои сигареты, подтянул пепельницу поближе и закурил.   
Грейсон наблюдал за ним. Так, нужно что-то делать. Он совсем не знал парня, с которым, по воле случая, решил работать над делом. Да и как тут его узнаешь? Дик не хотел выглядеть, как девчонка, требующая разговоров после секса, но не мог не попытаться прояснить ситуацию. Он решил задать только один вопрос.   
\- Почему? 

*******

  
Дэмиан втянул дым в легкие. Существа внутри головы отчаянно царапались, просясь на волю.   
\- Потому что хотел.   
Он видел, что детектив недоволен таким ответом. Дэмиан пожал плечами. Еще будучи подростком, он взял за практику простое правило. Если ему хотелось кого-то ударить, он разворачивался и уходил. Если не было возможности уйти, старался произнести что-нибудь приятное в адрес этого человека. Он не сдержался только один раз.   
Грейсон заставлял чудовище внутри шевелиться почти постоянно. И Дэмиан больше не мог его усыпить. Он разрывался между желанием оторвать детективу голову и возможностью оказаться как можно дальше от него. Но когда чудовище вновь начало скрестись сегодня вечером, он с удивлением обнаружил, что возбужден. И произошло то, что произошло.   
Секс никогда не был для него чем-то выдающимся. Лишившись девственности еще в четырнадцать лет, он периодически прибегал к нему, как к способу снятия напряжения. Случайные партнеры только на один раз.   
Он закурил вторую сигарету. Детектив продолжал смотреть на него.   
\- Знаешь, я ведь не отстану от тебя. Мы ведь теперь напарники, а напарники должны доверять друг другу. Я буду задавать вопросы и хочу услышать ответы, хотя бы на один или два из них, - Грейсон встал с кровати и достал из кармана куртки сэндвич с курицей, зашуршал упаковкой. - Почему ты пошел на адвоката?   
Он промолчал. Он не учился на юридическом, это было всего лишь прикрытием, чтобы попасть в полицию в обход отца.   
\- Ладно, - детектив принялся за еду. - Почему не в детективы? Не полицейские, так частные.   
\- Я не пройду необходимые тесты, чтобы получить лицензию, - Дэмиан очень не любил говорить о себе. Слова прозвучали невнятно.   
\- Почему? Ты ведь обладаешь весьма неплохим умом, да и кое-какие противозаконные таланты имеются, - возможно, детектив говорил о компьютерных навыках, но Дэмиан все равно вздрогнул. Копошение внутри черепа почти заглушало его мысли.   
\- ДРЛ, - наконец выдавил он.   
Детектив нахмурился.   
\- Что это?   
\- Диссоциальное расстройство личности*, - он потянулся за третьей сигаретой.   
\- Слушай, не стоит так много курить, это вредно, - детектив недовольно посмотрел на сигарету в его руках. Потом почесал в затылке. - Ну и? Кажется, многие великие детективы были немного... нелюдимы. Вспомнить того же Шерлока Холмса.   
Грейсон не понимал. Но он пытался. И не назвал его больным. Скрежет чуть поутих.   
\- Хорошо, и все же, почему ты решил заняться со мной сексом? Не то, чтобы я был против, просто пытаюсь понять ход твоих мыслей.   
Понять.   
\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто я нормальный.   
Грейсон хмыкнул.   
\- Ты и есть нормальный. Ну, не без странностей, конечно, но у кого их нет? Твоя нелюдимость не делает тебя каким-то фриком.   
Дэмиан поднял голову, посмотрев детективу прямо в лицо. Тот улыбнулся и протянул руку.   
\- Ну что, напарники?  
Чудовище затихло. У Дэмиана дрогнул уголок рта.   
  
* ДРЛ - расстройство личности, характеризующееся игнорированием социальных норм, импульсивностью, агрессивностью и крайне ограниченной способностью формировать привязанности. Может привести к развитию различных психических заболеваний.   
  
**15-16 января**    
Грейсон решил ничего не предпринимать до тех пор, пока не посоветуется с начальником. Гордон должен был вернуться только в понедельник, поэтому у Дика была уйма времени, чтобы подготовить предварительный отчет. Теперь дело уже касалось государственной безопасности, и необходимо было соблюдать предельную осторожность, чтобы не допустить огласки. Даже с Дэмиана он взял слово, что тот никому ничего не расскажет, хотя уж в его молчании сомневаться не приходилось.   
После той ночи в мотеле Бладхейвена они разговаривали только о деле, не затрагивая личных тем. Дик окончательно убедился, что Уэйн совсем не любит говорить о себе, но становился вполне хорошим собеседником, когда речь заходила о деталях расследования. Он даже начал иногда смотреть Дику в лицо во время разговоров.   
Грейсон не удержался и поискал информацию о диссоциальном расстройстве. Он прочитал десяток медицинских статей, прошелся по форумам психологии. Информация оставила его в недоумении. По всем пунктам выходило, что Уэйн должен вести себя, как опасный психопат: нападать на людей, создавать бесконечные конфликты вокруг себя, совершать насилие, криминальные поступки, использовать окружающих людей ради собственной выгоды. Дэмиан же вел себя сдержанно, скромно. Он молчал, не шел на контакт, но и не проявлял ни капли агрессии.   
Было бы правильнее обсудить это с самим Дэмианом, спросить, с чего он взял наличие данного расстройства. Только вот уж данная тема была действительно слишком личной.   
В субботу, в свой долгожданный выходной, Дик, наконец, отоспался. Ему не нужно было никуда спешить. Он неторопливо позавтракал, затем залег в ванну на часок с новой книгой Джона Гришэма. Но детектив оказался скучным.   
Грейсон принялся размышлять, а как Уэйн проводит выходные? Наверное, обедает с отцом и кучей важных людей. Или снова посещает какие-нибудь выставки. Дик задумчиво повертел в руках телефон. У него мелькнула мысль пригласить парня в кино или прогуляться, только вот ни номера сотового, ни домашнего адреса он не знал. И уж точно не был компьютерным профи, чтобы найти их самостоятельно.   
Внезапно его телефон пиликнул. Пришло сообщение от Харпера.   
_**"Ты, я, хорошие парни, пиво и девочки. Не забыл? В "Улитке" в 21.00".**  _  
Черт! Вечеринка по случаю повышения Роя! За всеми событиями последних дней он и правда забыл.   
Разумеется, когда он пришел в "Улитку", то все уже собрались. Правда, на счет девочек Харпер наврал. Но его друзья оказались неплохими ребятами, и они прогудели в пабе почти до середины ночи.   
Такого похмелья, как на следующее утро, у него давно не было. И появление Дэмиана Уэйна на пороге его квартиры в воскресенье вызвало смешанные чувства.   
\- Нужно осмотреть дом Дента.   
\- Что? - Дик схватился за голову. - Давай-ка попонятнее, я сегодня не очень соображаю.   
Дэмиан по-хозяйски прошел на его кухню и принялся рыться в шкафчиках. Дик вяло прошлепал за ним. Уэйн достал упаковку бульонных кубиков, развел один, добавил соли, перца, немного сока лимона и водки из бутылки, что хранилась у Дика про запас на особо тяжкие случаи. Грейсон, наблюдая за манипуляциями Дэмиана, почувствовал приступ тошноты.   
\- Пей, - Уэйн поставил стакан со смесью перед ним.   
Зажав нос, Грейсон послушно выпил. Он полагал, что его желудок сейчас же взбунтуется, и уже собирался бежать к раковине. Но пронесло. А через полчаса он почувствовал себя вообще отлично. Головная боль и тошнота бесследно отступили.   
\- Ух ты, надо будет взять это средство на заметку. Ты ведь скажешь мне рецепт? - Дик посмотрел на пачку бульонных кубиков. Он даже не помнил, когда купил их и для чего, ведь его способности к готовке явно оставляли желать лучшего. - Так что ты там говорил про Дента?   
Дэмиан уже заварил себе чай, вытащил ноутбук и что-то печатал.   
\- Нужно осмотреть дом Дента.   
\- Но... - со второй попытки понять тоже оказалось непросто. - Каким образом? Что ты хочешь там найти?   
\- Дент был знаком с Уилсоном еще с детства. Они жили на одной улице, - он показал на экране ноутбука несколько фотографий, цветных и черно-белых. - Дент мог знать о преступной деятельности Уилсона, и доказательства могут быть у него дома.   
\- Да ты шутишь, - Дик фыркнул. - Его убили не меньше недели назад. ФБР уже вдоль и поперек обыскали его дом. Если его причастность к подобным делам и обнаружилась, Уилсон давно ее нашел и уничтожил все улики. Ведь он же теперь и главный подозреваемый по нашему делу, верно?   
\- Шанс есть.   
Грейсон вздохнул. Ну и упрямец.   
\- Во всех доступных отчетах ФБР и новостях, которые они предоставили, есть упоминание, что не был найден мобильный телефон Дента. Его или взял убийца, или он все еще где-то в доме.   
\- Или же его взял Уилсон, - закончил Дик. Решимость в глазах Дэмиана не угасла. - Ты знаешь, что произойдет, если тебя заметят в опечатанном доме?   
\- Да.   
Угу. А он ожидал другой реакции? Дику казалось, что он снова ввязывается в безумную авантюру вроде поездки в Бладхейвен. С другой стороны, в прошлый раз чутье Дэмиана сработало верно. Может, повезет и на этот раз?   
\- Ладно. Мы съездим к дому и просто осмотримся, хорошо? - он приподнял руки, будто сдаваясь. - Я не собираюсь незаконно проникать в дом, где произошло убийство.   
В итоге через час с небольшим они были у дома убитого окружного прокурора. Желто-черные ленты уже были сняты, охраны тоже не наблюдалось. В конце концов, за прошедшую неделю агенты расследовательного бюро собрали все, что хотели. Дэмиан принялся обходить здание кругом, Грейсон следовал за ним по пятам. Наконец, Уэйн замер возле одного окна с задней стороны дома, не просматриваемом с дороги и скрытым деревьями от соседних домов. Натянув черные кожаные перчатки, он поднял раму и полез внутрь.   
\- Эй! Черт, - окликнул Дик, но было уже поздно. И ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как лезть следом за стажером.   
Внутри было тихо. Дик был даже сказал - несколько жутковато. После того, как здесь побывали агенты ФБР, тело убрали, но доступ в помещение был запрещен, пока шло следствие и не были установлены все детали произошедшего. Грейсон предполагал, что будь у Дента семья, жизнь в доме бы продолжалась. Теперь же помещение отойдет кому-нибудь из дальних родственников прокурора согласно решению суда. Интересно, успел ли Дент составить завещание?   
Тела не было, а вот другие следы свершившегося убийства никто не убрал. Похоже, слухи о том, что окружного прокурора распотрошили, были верны. Часть мебели валялась опрокинутой, со стен попадали картины и полки, виднелись следы засохшей крови. Весьма много следов. И надпись на стене действительно существовала.   
_**"Я знаю ваши грехи"**_.   
Неровные, уже потемневшие кровавые буквы. Дик перевел взгляд на Дэмиана - ему самому было не привыкать к убийствам, а парню могло и плохо стать. Но тот спокойно замер напротив надписи, склонив голову немного на бок. С тем же выражением лица он изучал картины на выставке - будто пытался увидеть нечто, недоступное взглядам остальных. Потом он достал свой смартфон и сделал снимок.   
Грейсон решил промолчать о том, что данная улика принадлежит полиции. Он походил вокруг места преступления и только убедился, что характер убийства сильно отличается от тех трех, которые относились к его делу. Здесь все указывало на борьбу между преступником и жертвой. Только вряд ли они найдут что-то новое, что пропустили агенты. Но Дэмиан, похоже, был с ним не согласен. Он тщательно принялся обследовать каждый угол просторной гостиной, и детективу оставалось лишь следовать за ним. Уэйн достаточно долго изучал место возле дивана, где, судя по количеству засохшей крови и расставленным судмедэкспертами меткам, как раз лежало тело прокурора. Дэмиан даже опустился на пол, опираясь на ладони и носочки ботинок, едва ли не касаясь коричневых подтеков щекой, и заглянул под диван. Затем поднялся, обошел предмет меблировки кругом и вытянул из-под него небольшой телефон с сенсорным экраном.   
Дик недоуменно вытаращил глаза:   
\- Это мобильник Дента? Как ФБР могли проморгать его?!   
\- Телефон лежал за ножкой дивана, его не было видно, - равнодушно пояснил Уэйн.   
У Грейсона вновь вспыхнули подозрения. Слишком уж много усилий этот стажер прикладывал для расследования дела. И слишком уж ему улыбается удача. Совпадение?   
Тем временем Дэмиан достал из своей сумки универсальный провод с переходником и подключил найденное устройство для подзарядки. Через пару минут экран загорелся.   
Дик придвинулся как можно ближе, преследуя две цели: узнать, может ли в телефоне Дента быть нечто, связанное с убийцей, и контролировать действия стажера. Ведь он лишь помощник, а отвечать в любом случае придется ему, Дику.   
Во входящих сообщениях окружного прокурора последней была переписка с абонентом номера, не записанного в контакты. Дик глянул на дату и время - переписка велась за несколько часов до предполагаемого времени смерти.   
  
_**Дент: Что происходит?  
Неизвестный абонент: О чем именно ты говоришь?   
Дент: Трое из наших постоянных клиентов мертвы. Разве ты не должен уже знать имя убийцы?   
Неизвестный абонент: Я работаю над этим.   
Дент: Работай усерднее. Я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь доберется и до меня.   
Неизвестный абонент: Не горячись.   
Дент: Не горячиться? Слушай, если меня прижмут, я все свалю на тебя.   
Неизвестный абонент: Попробуй.   
Дент: Одно мое слово - и пойдет такая шумиха, что ты до конца жизни будешь гнить в тюрьме.   
Неизвестный абонент: И что ты хочешь?   
Дент: Гарантий. Ты найдешь убийцу и убедишься, что мои данные никуда на просочатся.   
Неизвестный абонент: Может, я подъеду, и мы все обсудим?   
Дент: Сегодня же вечером. **_  
  
Грейсон присвистнул. Почему у него возникло ощущение, что все стало только запутаннее?   
\- Ну и дела. Значит, если абонент - это Уилсон, и если он убил Дента, то кто же убил остальных? У нас все-таки два разных убийцы? Похоже, они тоже искали того, кто нужен нам.   
Дэмиан молчал, видимо, размышляя.   
Дик забрал у него телефон и снова перечитал переписку. Возможно, убийцей Дента и правда мог быть Уилсон. Возможно, три других трупа действительно были на совести какого-то психопата-мстителя. Но нельзя было отрицать реальную взаимосвязь между этими делами, как и наличие преступного сговора окружного прокурора и инспектора ФБР. Вряд ли они проворачивали свои грязные дела самостоятельно, без участия людей со стороны.   
Он поискал в телефоне другие сообщения с данного номера. Длинных переписок больше не было, только несколько исходящих от Дента с какими-то цифрами, похожими на счета.   
\- Ладно. Ты оказался прав. Или твоя интуиция, - он повернулся к Дэмиану. - Кое-что мы и правда нашли. Я пробью данный номер, проверю счета из предыдущих сообщений. Хочется верить, что надежда размотать этот преступный клубок все же есть.   
Они покинули дом через то же окно. И никто из них не заметил, как какой-то мужчина, стоящий по другую сторону дороги, проводил их внимательным взглядом, после чего достал из кармана телефон и прижал его к уху.   
  
**17 января**  
Когда в понедельник утром Грейсон пришел в отдел, то сразу почувствовал нечто неладное. Дэмиана за его столом еще не было. Сара покашляла, привлекая его внимание, и указала пальцем на кабинет Гордона.   
\- Начальство ждет тебя.   
Начальство?   
Он постучал и открыл дверь.   
\- Вызывали, сэр?   
В кабинете было несколько многолюдно. Помимо Гордона, здесь же обнаружился Дэмиан, с равнодушным видом стоящий у стены, а в кресле возле стола сидел статный мужчина в дорогом костюме. Брюс Уэйн. У Дика екнуло где-то в области солнечного сплетения.   
Гордон, с уставшим и хмурым видом, жестом велел ему зайти и закрыть дверь.   
\- Ричард, ты заходил вчера в дом номер двадцать один по Кресент-стрит около двух часов дня в сопровождении стажера Уэйна?   
Дик замер, потом бросил взгляд на Дэмиана. Тот все также смотрел в одну точку перед собой. Откуда Гордон может знать? Но отрицать было бессмысленно.   
\- Да, - выдохнул он, понимая, что, возможно, подписывает себе смертный приговор.  
\- Видите, Джим. Я не мог ошибаться, - произнес Уэйн-старший, оглядывая Грейсона цепким взглядом с головы до ног.   
\- У тебя было разрешение или какие-либо полномочия для данных действий? - Гордон тоже не сводил с него взгляда. - И, главное, кто наделил тебя полномочиями брать с собой стажера и посвящать его в текущие дела?   
Дик все же попытался объясниться.   
\- Сэр, в ходе расследования всплыла информация о связи между убитыми по моему делу и окружным прокурором. Я хотел проверить эту связь, а стажер... он, ну... - он и сам понимал, насколько неправдоподобно звучат его слова.   
\- Ричард Дик Грейсон, - голос старшего Уэйна пробирал до костей. - Один из лучших выпускников полицейской академии, с отличием закончивший юридическую школу. И совершаете подобные промашки. У меня возникает вопрос относительно вашей компетенции, учитывая, что вы рассказываете о расследованиях полиции постороннему человеку с отклонениями, обманом внедрившимся в отдел.   
С отклонениями? Обманом? Что происходит? Он снова оглянулся на Дэмиана.   
Гордон побарабанил пальцами по столу, потом обратился к начальнику департамента в извинительном тоне.   
\- Еще раз хочу принести вам извинения относительно этого инцидента, мистер Уэйн. Если бы я знал, что направление - подделка, я бы никогда не взял вашего сына на стажировку. Но из университета пришло подтверждение, и я, к тому же, не знал, что ваш сын болен.   
\- Я вас не виню, Джим. Мой сын обладает некими навыками в манипулировании людьми, а на счет университета мне еще предстоит разобраться, - он повернулся обратно к Дику, который решительно не понимал ни происходящего, ни того, о чем они говорили. - Вижу ваше замешательство, детектив. Понимаете, мой сын не имел никаких прав находиться в полиции. Он даже не учится в университете Готэма, ведь согласно психиатрическим заключениям признан недееспособным и может представлять опасность для себя и окружающих. Поэтому вас не будут обвинять в том, что вы совершили вторжение в дом, который является местом преступления, ведь мой сын мог манипулировать вами. Тем не менее, это не отменяет того, что вы посвятили некомпетентного стажера в ваше нынешнее расследование.   
Дик стоял, приоткрыв рот. Дэмиан болен? Это кое-что объясняло относительно его поведения. Но вред окружающим? А как же его несомненная помощь с расследованием? Грейсон откашлялся:   
\- Мне... мне сложно поверить, - Дэмиан обманул его, а он ведь только начал доверять парню. - Я... только расследовал дело, все улики и материалы у меня. Не думаю, что успел нанести какой-то вред. И я готов понести наказание.   
Он сам виноват. Нарушил правила, раскрыл конфиденциальную информацию по делу постороннему.   
Комиссар Уэйн кивнул.   
\- Сожалению. Однако закрыть глаза на ваш проступок не могу. Вашим расследованием займется другой детектив, а вас на неделю отстранят от работы в полиции.   
Дик вздрогнул. Ну вот и все. Его масштабное дело номер один больше не его. Он поднял взгляд на Гордона.   
\- Дик, никто тебя не выгоняет, отстраняем только на время. Через неделю сможешь вернуться к работе. А твоим расследованием займусь я сам. Передай все материалы мне.   
\- Они на моем столе и в компьютере.   
Внутри Грейсон чувствовал странную пустоту. Хотелось уйти домой и не вылезать из-под одеяла. Или напиться. А еще сложно было поверить в то, что с Дэмианом действительно что-то не так. Дик просто считал, что парень всего лишь был необщительным, и в голове не укладывалось, что недееспособный парень может подделать направление от университета. С другой стороны, Дик лично видел, насколько ловко тот обращался с компьютерами. Но что вообще могло ему понадобиться в полиции? Все подозрения вспыхнули с новой силой.   
Все еще пребывая в каком-то шоке, Дик дернулся было спросить Уэйна, чем именно болен его сын, однако тот уже поднялся со своего места, попрощался с Гордоном и покинул кабинет. Грейсон беспомощно уставился на Дэмиана.   
И в этот момент тот сорвался с места.   
\- Доволен своим контролем над моей жизнью? - выпалил он отцу в спину, тоже выходя в соседнее помещение. Дверь осталась распахнутой.   
Брюс Уэйн спокойно повернулся к своему сыну, еще не успев покинуть отдел.   
\- Дэмиан, думаю, тебе стоит вернуться к лечению, - Дику показалось, что холодом в голосе Уэйна-старшего можно убивать. - И не подвергать опасности себя и окружающих. Не подставлять хороших людей. Детективу повезло отделаться отстранением, а не заведением на него уголовного дела. Подумай над этим.   
Дик как-то сник. Отчего-то вся ситуация оставляла омерзительный осадок на душе. Не хотелось, ко всему прочему, быть еще и свидетелем разгорающейся семейной ссоры.   
\- К лечению? Разумеется, ты спишь и видишь, как бы снова упрятать меня в клинику, ведь так будет гораздо меньше проблем. Интересно, если бы Джейсон остался жив, его постигла бы та же участь?   
Будь Грейсон еще в состоянии чему-то сегодня удивляться, его бы поразил необычно эмоциональный тон голоса Дэмиана.   
\- Специалисты могли бы помочь ему, - комиссар сделал шаг в сторону сына. Сара за своим столом замерла с пораженным видом, наблюдая за перепалкой. - И тебе лучше не начинать данный разговор, а уйти, пока есть возможность. Иначе я буду вынужден усилить меры безопасности в отношении тебя.   
\- Усилить? Опять приставишь ко мне своих ищеек? - в глазах Дэмиана определенно светилась ярость. - Ну конечно, вчера за мной следил тоже кто-то из них.   
\- Дэмиан, ты сам понимаешь необходимость такого контроля.   
\- Раньше надо было контролировать. Если бы тебе было не насрать на Джейсона, ничего бы не произошло. Он был бы жив. А знаешь что? Пошел ты, твои гребаные ищейки и сраный контроль! - зарычав, Дэмиан схватил монитор со стола Грейсона и запустил им в окно. Раздался громкий треск стекла и пластика. Никто не успел вмешаться, как следом отправился системный блок, уже разбив окно и через мгновение приземлившись на улице под крики прохожих. Туда же полетели папки с документами. - Подавитесь своими уликами!   
На шум из коридора прибежали несколько оперативников. Брюс Уэйн остановил их жестом.   
\- Все в порядке. Этот молодой человек уже уходит. Мистер Грейсон, - он перевел взгляд на Дика, который взглядом потерянного ребенка взирал на происходящее, да и в целом выглядел как-то жалко. - Ваш компьютер будет восстановлен. Приятного вам отдыха.   
Дик продолжал хлопать глазами, уставившись на разбитое окно. Теперь ему даже передать было нечего. Все оказалось утеряно. 

*******

  
Несколько копов все же сопроводили его до выхода из участка и не очень-то вежливо спихнули со ступенек. Дэмиана передернуло от ярости. Он наградил полицейских выразительной руганью на смеси арабского и английского, потом раздраженно рыкнул и направился вниз по улице.   
На углу он остановился и закурил. Черт. Отец снова следит за ним. Значит, необходимо быть избирательным в своих шагах. Но прежде всего нужно было успокоиться. Его все еще продолжало трясти после столь резкой вспышки гнева. Дэмиан выдохнул сигаретный дым, постарался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, начав считать собственный пульс. Он не должен поддаваться порывам, не должен нарушать установленные правила, давать волю существу внутри него. Ему следует еще тщательнее контролировать свои эмоции и свою жизнь. Он больше никому не позволит отправить себя в психушку и считать невменяемым.   
По пути к своей квартире он продолжал считать свой пульс. Когда он поднялся по лестнице в подъезде, то уже почти успокоился. Он выкурил полпачки, стремясь привести мысли в порядок. Но стоило ему закрыть за собой дверь квартиры и оказаться в полном одиночестве, как ярость вспыхнула с новой силой.   
Дэмиан с трудом сдерживал рычание, отчего сквозь зубы вырвался сдавленный неприятный звук. Он отбросил от себя сумку с ноутбуком, затем в каком-то порыве принялся сбрасывать с полок вещи, книги, одежду. Чудовище внутри стремилось разорвать его грудную клетку в надежде выбраться на волю.   
Сраный Брюс Уэйн, по ошибке являющийся его отцом! Дэмиан чувствовал, что только сильнее стал ненавидеть этого человека. Несмотря на их договоренность, Дэмиан совершенно не чувствовал себя свободным. Его отец снова вмешался, снова все испортил, снова следил за каждым его шагом и лез в его жизнь. Слишком поздно, черт возьми! Если бы он был столь дотошным при живом Джейсоне...   
Дэмиан продолжал скидывать вещи, потом сорвал несколько полок со стены и разбил журнальный столик. Опомнился он только, когда почувствовал боль: костяшки кулаков были покрыты кровью, а в кожу впились осколки стекла.   
Ругнувшись, Дэмиан прошел в ванную и сунул руки под холодную воду. Он наблюдал, как вместе с водой по белоснежной раковине стекают кровавые разводы, и обдумывал свое положение.   
Уничтожив компьютер детектива, он не сомневался, что полиция сможет восстановить все данные. Но на это им потребуется время, в течение которого Дэмиан сможет действовать самостоятельно. Когда только Грейсон посвятил его в курс дела, Дэмиан озаботился тем, чтобы скопировать всю информацию на два надежных источника: на удаленный сервер и в еще более надежное хранилище - собственную память. В конце концов, ничего не окончено, преступник на свободе, и надо продолжать работать.   
Он перевязал разбитые руки и следующие пару часов провел, наводя порядок в квартире, собирая разбросанные и испорченные предметы. Закончив, он перекусил сэндвичем с индейкой, предварительно обрезав корочки от тостового хлеба, и уселся за компьютер. Он сортировал и отсматривал информацию, которую упустил или, как ему казалось, мог упустить.   
У него оставалась главная ниточка - номер телефона, с которого велась переписка с Дентом. Детектив считал, что номер может принадлежать Слэйду Уилсону. Но при ограниченных ресурсах Дэмиана установить владельца теперь было сложно. Поразмыслив, он принял решение.   
Открыв компьютерную программу для неотслеживаемых сообщений, он отправил телефонный номер и информацию по расследованию Оракулу. Тот вполне мог узнать все необходимое и вычленить недостающие факты. После чего дописал:   
_**"Есть еще одна просьба. Личного характера."  
"Говори."  
"Завтра с тобой, возможно, свяжется человек по имени Ричард Грейсон. Все результаты поиска предоставь ему и только ему."  
"Как скажешь, Ред Берд."**_  
Дэмиан закрыл программу, выключил компьютер и ровно десять минут просидел, погрузившись в обдумывание своего плана. Несомненно рискованного, но он не собирался сидеть, сложа руки. Он должен решить все сейчас, самостоятельно. И больше никого не подводить.   
Он переоделся, натянув вместо привычного пальто темно-синюю куртку. Распихал по карманам кошелек, сигареты, свой смартфон. Затем прошел в спальню и из-под кровати вытащил коробку с кодовым замком. Внутри нее хранился пистолет, обычный полицейский глок. Проверив обойму и поставив оружие на предохранитель, Дэмиан заткнул его за пояс, прикрыл свитером и круткой. Потом бросил взгляд на часы.   
Прежде чем оборвать все концы, он должен сделать еще кое-что. Увидеться с Грейсоном. Оставить страховку на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Дэмиан написал на листке бумаги несколько строк, положил его в конверт и сунул тот в карман. После чего вышел из квартиры.   
На улице шел снег, и Дэмиан поплотнее натянул капюшон куртки. Он прогулялся несколько кварталов пешком, пытаясь определить, не приставил ли отец кого-нибудь следить за ним. Но все было чисто. Затем зашел в супермаркет и приобрел одноразовый мобильный телефон. Отправил с него несколько строк на определенный номер и выбросил сотовый в урну возле автобусной остановки, на которой же и сел в автобус, доехав до дома, где жил Грейсон. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, он поднес палец к кнопке звонка и заколебался. Он не был уверен, что детектив хочет его видеть. На мгновение Дэмиан прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, а потом надавил на звонок. 

*******

  
Дик очень смутно помнил, как добрался домой, о чем думал и думал ли вообще. По правде говоря, он не знал, что ему делать дальше. У него возникло ощущение, будто весь мир оказался за стеклом, а он просто рыбка в аквариуме. Пожалуй, единственное желание, что еще теплилось в нем - напиться и уснуть так крепко, чтобы даже внезапно начавшийся апокалипсис не смог разбудить его.   
В ближайшем к дому магазине Грейсон взял упаковку пива, даже не взглянув на его марку. А уже дома, только скинув обувь, приложился к первой банке и осушил ее в несколько глотков. За ней последовала вторая. Где-то в глубине сознания мелькнула мысль, что на утро он будет чувствовать себя, как дерьмо, но, откровенно говоря, ему было плевать. Уже заканчивая третью банку и ощущая легкий туман в голове, он услышал короткий звонок в дверь. Поднявшись с дивана, он поплелся открывать. Не взглянув в глазок, просто распахнул ее. И отступил на шаг. Вот уж кого он не ожидал увидеть. Вообще больше никогда.   
\- Ты... какого черта ты приперся сюда? - за него говорили отчаяние и алкоголь.   
Взгляд Дэмиана по обыкновению был направлен неизвестно куда. И он молчал. Грейсон невольно стиснул кулаки.   
\- Я... я доверился тебе! Считал разумным, ответственным человеком, а ты... Да я даже не знаю, кто ты такой! - прорвало его.   
\- Ты пытался понять меня, - последовал ответ.   
\- Что..? Да нихуя я не... Да, пытался! Знаешь, я думал, тебе просто трудно общаться с окружающими, хотел помочь. Но ты оказался мошенником! Какого черта тебе понадобилось все это, для чего?!   
Грейсон осознал, что стоит чуть ли не вплотную к парню и пытается вытрясти из него ответ.   
\- Пропала девушка, необходимо разобраться, что с ней произошло.   
\- Думаешь, теперь я поверю твоим словам?   
Лицо Дэмиана оставалось абсолютно непроницаемым, на этот раз даже глаза. Дик вздохнул и устало потер виски.   
\- Ты подставил меня. Да, виноват я сам, но... Черт, - он бессильно стукнул кулаком по дверному косяку. Что толку он тут распинается? Этот ублюдок все равно абсолютно непробиваем. Самым неприятным в во всей ситуации было то, что Дик успел привязаться к парню. Действительно пытался понять его, со всей его нелюдимостью и острым нежеланием, чтобы кто-либо вторгался в его личное пространство. Но происшествие в участке не просто поразило Грейсона. Оно напугало его. Он не думал, что Дэмиан способен быть таким. В тот момент на его лице были написаны ярость и легко читаемое желание убивать. - Твой отец сказал, что ты болен. Чем?   
При этих словах Дэмиан вздрогнул. Или Дик просто выпил гораздо больше пива, чем думал, и ему показалось. Но ему точно не показалось, что парень как-то сгорбился, сжался, будто его ударили. Вот блин, а вдруг и правда нечто серьезное? И Грейсон сейчас, продолжая испытывать детскую обиду, прошелся по больному. Хотелось надеяться, что его слова не вызовут вспышки агрессии. Но Дэмиан только покопался в кармане куртке и протянул ему белый конверт.   
\- Что это? - нахмурился Грейсон.   
\- Страховка. Прочти, когда потребуется.   
Дику совершенно ничего не хотелось брать у этого парня, тот же продолжал настойчиво протягивать конверт, и Грейсон подчинился. Он кинул его на столик в прихожей. А когда повернулся обратно, Уэйна уже не было. Только доносились быстро удаляющиеся шаги по лестнице.   
Грейсон пожал плечами и захлопнул дверь. Стало еще гаже. Он вернулся в комнату и продолжил напиваться, пока не отключился прямо на диване.   
  
**18 января**  
К полуночи он был на старом складе, принадлежащем компании его отца, но заброшенном и неиспользуемом. Трехэтажное здание из красного кирпича было облеплено строительными лесами, а внутри хранились различные материалы: доски, мешки с цементом, инструменты. Лестницы между этажами были разобраны, и это оказалось на руку. Значит, убийца, кто бы он ни был, не поднимется выше первого этажа. Сам же Дэмиан спрятался в тени на втором этаже и сквозь разобранный пол мог видеть все, что происходит внизу.  
Когда он назначил встречу на складе, он не сомневался, что убийца появится. Виноватые всегда приходят, когда есть опасность быть раскрытыми, но остается шанс заткнуть этой опасности рот. Так же произошло в прошлый раз, четыре года назад. Он нашел преступника раньше полиции и просто устранил его. В столь несправедливом мире Дэмиан не задумывался, поступает ли он плохо или хорошо. Он просто делал то, что мог.   
С одноразового мобильного телефона он отправил сообщение на тот номер из переписки Дента.  _ **"Я знаю, что произошло с Памелой Айсли"**_. И адрес склада. Теперь оставалось только ждать.   
Оставить зацепку детективу казалось правильным решением. Дэмиан не сомневался, что Оракул обнаружит все необходимые связи и улики. Как и не сомневался, что Грейсон обязательно пойдет по следу.   
На складе было очень тихо. Он слышал только свое негромкое дыхание. Прошло около десяти минут, прежде чем к нему добавились другие звуки. Хруст стекла и песка на полу под чьими-то тяжелыми ботинками. На середине зала показался высокий человек в черном пальто. Он оглядывался по сторонам, держа руки в карманах.   
Слэйд Уилсон.   
Дэмиан нахмурился. Все же детектив был прав, загадка оказалась куда проще, чем думал он сам. Но это и усложняло дело - вряд ли начальник отдела ФБР придет на такую встречу без защиты.   
Дэмиан шевельнулся, вытаскивая пистолет и готовясь выскочить в нужным момент. И тут раздался негромкий хлопок, в такой час прозвучавший слишком отчетливо.   
Выстрел.   
Уилсон будто в замедленной съемке рухнул на пол. Из-под его головы растекалось темное пятно.   
Черт-черт-черт.   
Дэмиан замер и затаил дыхание.   
Через пару мгновений рядом с убитым агентом ФБР появился человек, одетый во все черное и со странной маской на лице, похожей на хоккейную защиту. Он держал в руке пистолет с глушителем и двигался почти бесшумно. Дэмиан нахмурился - что-то в человеке казалось смутно знакомым. Его фигура, его походка. И от него веяло опасностью.   
Человек достал из кармана пластиковый мешок и развернул его. Похоже, он собирался прибрать за собой. Дэмиан подобрался ближе к краю дыры в полу. Ему нужно увидеть лицо. Ну же, пусть он только повернется. Уэйн направил на убийцу глок, чтобы не дать ему шанса уйти, чтобы выстрелить, как только он увидит, кто это.   
Человек в маске запихнул тело Уилсона в мешок, с неожиданной силой перекинул его через плечо. И повернулся в сторону Дэмиана.   
Уэйн прицелился. Убийце нужно всего лишь поднять голову. Он увидит его глаза. Этого будет достаточно.   
В руках убийцы звякнула зажигалка. Он швырнул ее на пол, и огонь моментально разбежался во все стороны, будто вокруг было разлито горючее.   
Дэмиан отпрянул назад. Нет! Убийца же сейчас уйдет!   
Огонь быстро распространялся по недостроенному помещению, где было полно легковоспламеняющихся материалов. Дэмиан прикрыл нос и рот рукавом крутки, пытаясь сквозь дым разглядеть удаляющегося убийцу.  
Он выскочил на улицу через окно, спустился по строительным лесам, удерживая пистолет в руке. Черт возьми, надо было стрелять, пока у него был шанс! Плевать, что это освободило бы чудовище, плевать, что было бы с ним потом. Он мог бы остановить преступника.   
И ему так и не удалось узнать, кто же это.   
Дэмиан свернул в переулок возле здания, собираясь перехватить убийцу на выходе. И запоздало уловил движение позади себя. На его затылок обрушился сильный удар. 

*******

  
Дик проснулся от тошноты и головной боли. Усталость и истощенность дали о себе знать. Кое-как добравшись до кухни, он смог достать таблетку аспирина и налить стакан воды. Грейсон сразу вспомнил, как совсем недавно Дэмиан волшебным образом поставил его на ноги после немалого количества спиртного. Он вернулся в спальню и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он не хотел думать о парне, но тот невольно занимал все его мысли. Удивительно, они были знакомы совсем недолго, а Дик уже почти успел к нему привязаться. Он начал верить, что они могут стать друзьями. Действительно пытался понять Уэйна.   
Когда аспирин все-таки подействовал, и ему стало чуть легче, а мысли начали шевелиться в голове, не вызывая боли, Грейсон перебрался в гостиную и включил телевизор, попав на полуденный выпуск новостей.   
Центральные каналы гудели и передавали репортажи о двух несвязанных между собой событиях. Ночью на складе, принадлежащем компании Брюса Уэйна, вспыхнул пожар. К счастью, склад был заброшен, и никто не пострадал. Вторая же новость звучала более напряженно в свете последних убийств - пропал глава криминально-следственного отдела ФБР Слэйд Уилсон. По словам жены, он куда-то вышел из дома под вечер и к утру так и не вернулся, хотя у него было назначено важное совещание в отделе.   
Трезвость ума и ясность мысли еще никогда не были такими яркими, как сейчас. Дик буквально подскочил на диване. Их главный подозреваемый, Слэйд Уилсон, пропал, а сгоревший склад принадлежал Уэйну. Грейсон вскочил и кинулся в прихожую за телефоном, который вчера оставил в кармане куртки. Он уже сунул туда руку, когда взглядом наткнулся на белый конверт на столике.   
\- Гаденыш, что ж ты натворил... - Дик поднял конверт и распаковал его, отчаянно надеясь обнаружить там простую записку, что Дэмиан отходит от дел, хотя вчерашние слова о "страховке" четко отпечатались в памяти.   
На белом листе бумаги было всего несколько слов, написанных ровным красивым почерком.   
_**"Если потребуются улики - обратись по данному адресу. Д."**_  
И снизу приписан адрес - название улицы, номер дома и квартиры.   
Дик не задался вопросом, почему начал собираться, почему решил отправиться по указанному адресу. Вчерашние события отошли на задний план. Сейчас же он просто хотел убедиться - с парнем все в порядке.   
Когда он позвонил в нужную квартиру, ему открыл какой-то темноволосый парень в очках, красной футболке и пижамных штанах.   
\- Что надо? - недружелюбно спросил он.   
Дик еще раз сверился с адресом в записке, чтобы удостовериться, что не ошибся.   
\- Меня зовут Ричард Грейсон. Мне оставили этот адрес, - он протянул листок с аккуратными буквами.   
\- А, так это про тебя говорил Ред Бёрд, - он поправил очки и распахнул дверь шире. - Проходи в комнату.   
\- Ред Бёрд? - удивленно переспросил Грейсон. В помещении оказалось мрачно и даже более грязно, чем в его собственной квартире. Кто-то смог переплюнуть его по этой части.   
\- Да, он связался со мной вчера и передал, что ты можешь появиться. Мне было поручено передать тебе информацию, которую я отыскал.   
Незнакомец уселся в кресло перед столом с тремя мониторами, на которых светились какие-то непонятные Дику графики. Грейсон с интересом оглядывался вокруг. Похоже, вот он, привычный Дэмиану мир, подпольный и незаконный. И такой далекий от мира Дика. Как же он раньше не догадался, ведь Уэйн практически признался ему, что он хакер.   
Запихнув поглубже свои душевные терзания и заставив себя закрыть глаза на незаконность происходящего, он подошел ближе.   
\- Где он сам?  
Парень пожал плечами.   
\- Не знаю. Да меня это и не волнует, в общем-то. Он появляется и исчезает, когда хочет. А я лишь выполняю ту работу, за которую мне заплатили.   
\- Не сомневаюсь, - буркнул Дик. - Что за информация?   
\- Он прислал мне кое-какие данные и попросил установить владельца номера телефона, - парень начал щелкать мышкой, показывая Дику различные документы на мониторе. - Похоже, Ред Бёрд занимался расследованием ряда убийств. Он собрал немало информации, включая телефон убийцы и имена тех лиц, которые могли быть причастны.   
Черт, Уэйн все-таки скопировал все данные, хотя Дик ему категорически запретил это делать.   
\- Ключевыми фигурами по делу считаются Харви Дент и Слэйд Уилсон, - продолжал объяснять ему мальчишка-хакер. - Друзья с самого детства, но это общеизвестная информация, - он показал Дику черно-белый снимок, где двое мальчишек, в которых с трудом можно было узнать Дента и Уилсона, стояли на ступенях какого-то здания.   
\- Так раз он известен всем, какое значение имеет данный факт? - нахмурился Дик.   
\- Я начал заниматься проверкой номера телефона. Он зарегистрирован в Чикаго, на имя человека, который на данный момент уже мертв. Затем я пробил информацию по тому, что могло связывать наших друзей и мертвеца из Чикаго. Слэйд Уилсон и Харви Дент, будучи подростками, ездили в спортивный лагерь в Чикаго, где они и познакомились с главным звеном нашего преступного трио, - он открыл еще один снимок, и Дик схватился за спинку кресла, чтобы устоять на ногах. - На тот момент еще только с будущим полицейским инспектором Джеймсом Вортинтоном Гордоном, на имя чьего покойного брата, Роджера Гордона, и зарегистрирован номер телефона. 

*******

  
Дэмиан почувствовал неприятный запах, уже знакомый ему. Пахло кровью и химикатами. Стараясь игнорировать пульсирующую боль в затылке, он с трудом открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на мертвого Слэйда Уилсона, лежащего у противоположной стены.   
Подергав руками, Дэмиан понял, что они скованы за спиной наручниками, прицепленными к чему-то вроде трубы. Он покрутил головой в поисках того, кто его сюда приволок - в это просторное помещение с бетонным полом и оборудованием определенного назначения: полками с пластиковыми контейнерами, склянками с различными веществами, незажженными газовыми горелками, тряпками, мешками. Часть помещения занимали столы и стулья. Потом он заметил несколько хирургических ножей и пилок.   
Сбоку послышался шорох, и в поле зрения Дэмиана появился человек в маске.   
\- Очнулся наконец? - его голос прозвучал рычанием.   
Дэмиан сощурился. Одна часть его мозга пыталась придумать, как выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, вторая желала знать, кто скрыт под маской. И словно в ответ на его молчание убийца принялся снимать ее.   
\- В этом маскараде уже нет необходимости. В любом случае, все закончится сегодня.   
Гордон.   
Это был Гордон. Инспектор полиции, начальник отдела уголовных преступлений. Убийца все время находился у него под носом. Чудовище внутри снова принялось ощутимо царапаться.   
Дэмиан хрипло рассмеялся, что немедленно отозвалось болью в затылке.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен таскать туши такого размера, как Уилсон. В чем твоя выгода?   
Гордон усмехнулся. Совсем не так, как усмехался в участке, дружелюбно и добродушно.   
\- Ты же умненький мальчик, сынок своего отца. Может, сам догадаешься, раз так жаждал встречи со мной?   
\- Ты был третьим в организации. Недостающим звеном. Тем, кто прикрывал дела в полиции. Вот почему об убийствах и пропажах девушек и юношей ничего не было известно, - Дэмиан устало прикрыл глаза - голова продолжала раскалываться от боли. - В чем выгода от убийств подельников?   
Гордон схватил труп Слэйда за ноги и поволок ближе к стеллажам с химикатами.   
\- Знаешь, в чем выгода любого бизнеса? В стабильности. И в анонимности. Я предпочитал связываться только с проверенными людьми, с проверенными клиентами. А Дент вечно находил кого-то нового. И, как оказывалось, ненадежного. Такого, как, к примеру, Освальд Кобблпот. Поначалу он много платил, заказы поступали регулярно. Но он был слишком мелочным, слишком извращенным. Ему не хватало ума трахать и душить только представляемых ему проституток, - Гордон взял ножницы и принялся срезать одежду с тела Уилсона. - Когда он убил ту рыжую девчонку, мне пришлось избавляться от тела и прикрывать Кобблпота, чтобы полиция случайно не повязала его. Вдруг бы он начал болтать. Затем Крейн. Начал устраивать свои сомнительные эксперименты с детьми в собственной клинике. Некоторые из детей умирали, и мне пришлось прикрывать и его. Я поначалу закрывал глаза, но просьбы поступали все чаще и чаще, - он швырнул одежду Слэйда рядом с полками, потом взял большой нож и срезал тому гениталии. Дэмиану впервые в жизни захотелось сблевать при виде трупа. - Я же не мальчик на побегушках, черт возьми. Я слежу за своим бизнесом, и у меня нет никакого желания прикрывать их задницы, когда им вдруг вздумается кого-либо укокошить. Я просто взял и прикончил их, избавился от ненужных свидетелей, представив все так, будто с ними расправился серийный маньяк. Я был вне подозрений. Но затем на меня насел Дент. Он понял, что это я уничтожил ублюдков, ведь кроме него, только я знал имена наших клиентов. Даже Уилсону они были неизвестны - он всего лишь отвечал за поиск и похищение подходящих шлюх. Дент принялся мне угрожать, что все расскажет, что у него есть улики против меня. Пришлось его тоже прирезать. И оставить послание персонально для Слэйда - тот все это время считал, что кто-то прознал о нашем бизнесе и теперь угрожает расправой. Он трясся только над собственной шкурой.   
Гордон подхватил с полки хирургическую пилу и принялся отрезать Уилсону кисти рук.   
\- Поначалу я подумывал свалить все убийства на Уилсона или вообще отправить дело в долгий ящик. Но знаешь, когда я понял, что удача на моей стороне? Не когда назначил новичка-детектива на следствие, который вряд ли бы смог докопаться до правды в этом деле. А когда в отделе появился ты и взялся за расследование. Я и не предполагал, что ты сможешь забраться так глубоко. Но затем твой отец рассказал о твоих отклонениях, и я понял, что все складывается идеально. Мальчик с обостренным чувством справедливости, который забил ломом насильника своего младшего брата? Прекрасно. Все эти люди, - он кивнул на Слэйда. - Замешаны в убийствах и изнасилованиях. Так что ты просто слетел с катушек и принялся мстить тем, кого не покарала полиция. Идеальный сценарий. Да и по участку после вчерашнего о сыне комиссара уже поползли различные слухи. Конечно, твой папаша тебя отмажет от тюрьмы, но в таком случае ты просто будешь гнить в психушке всю оставшуюся жизнь, привязанный к койке ремнями.   
Дэмиан дернулся, но руки были крепко связаны.   
\- Не проще ли просто грохнуть меня, как остальных? - наконец нарушил он молчание. - Я ведь тоже могу разболтать.   
\- Никто не поверит твоим словам. Все данные уничтожены, тебе даже нечем подтвердить, - Гордон швырнул отрезанные гениталии и обрубленные конечности на крышку пластмассового контейнера. - А инспектор Джеймс Гордон, - он приподнял руку, отчего рукав куртки немного задрался, и взглянул на часы. - Всего лишь арестует психопата на месте преступления, когда тот будет измываться над телом пропавшего Слэйда Уилсона. 

*******

  
Дик уселся прямо на замусоренный пол и задумался. Он не мог поверить в происходящее, в то, что это действительно правда. Как он может доверять Дэмиану и этому странному парню, к которому тот его отправил? Наверняка здесь крылся какой-то подвох.   
\- Как можно доказать причастность Гордона, кроме возможного знакомства с Уилсоном и Дентом?   
\- Я разыскал кое-какие данные по организации "Создания Света", которой они прикрывали нелегальную деятельность. Похоже, ее основали еще тогда, когда все трое только начинали путь по карьерной лестнице. Прикинь, сколько людей они, должно быть, порешили? - в голосе парня послышалось восхищение. - Уилсон отвечал за поиск и подбор нужных людей для воплощения грязных фантазий клиентов, большая часть которых уже мертвы. Людей, а не клиентов. Дент же занимался организационными вопросами. А Гордон обеспечивал всем прикрытие. Удобно быть важной шишкой в полиции, он мог просто изымать и уничтожать любые дела так, как ему было нужно, - он почесал переносицу и принялся показывать файлы на экране, подтверждающие его объяснения. - Я нашел список их клиентов, списки жертв. Кстати, та женщина, Кэтрин Кейн, не единственная выжившая. Думаю, если побеседовать со свидетелями, они многое подтвердят. Так же можно покопаться в рабочем компьютере Гордона. Уверен, там найдется масса интересного. К сожалению, у меня нет доступа к нему, Ред Бёрд был против того, чтобы хакнуть полицейскую базу данных, хотя я столько раз ему это предлагал. Но я смог взломать личную почту Гордона, и там полно писем от Дента сомнительного содержания.   
Дику казалось, что все не было так просто. Да, Гордон тут как на ладони, но разумно ли с его стороны убирать клиентов организации, не обеспечив себе убедительного алиби? Даже если он захотел выйти, первым делом бы заподозрили того, кто сдался. С другой стороны, кто еще так хорошо знает преступный мир? Кто с легкостью обойдет все камеры, доставит тела туда, где их найдут в определенный, "правильный" момент, кто контролирует расследование и всегда может повлиять на его исход? Но Гордон... Неподкупный Гордон. Конечно. Ведь зачем подкупать человека, у которого и без того есть все?   
\- Его не достать. Собранные тобой данные не проверить законным способом без специального разрешения, а никто нам такое не даст. Если только не поймать его с поличным, - сгоревший склад Уэйна, исчезновение Уилсона. - Похоже, Дэ... Ред Бёрд прекрасно осознавал это и решил действовать в одиночку. Черт...   
Грейсону вовсе не хотелось представлять упрямого мальчишку на месте тех трупов без конечностей.   
\- Ты знаешь номер телефона Ред Бёрда?   
Хакер кивнул. У Дика вспыхнула надежда.   
\- Сможешь определить местоположение?   
\- Только если сотовый включен, - пальцы хакера запорхали над клавиатурой. Через минуту он хмыкнул и показал Дику большой палец. - Старый завод химической промышленности, на окраине Готэма.   
\- Так. Сливай информацию в массы. Структурируй и сливай. В СМИ, в социальные сети, куда угодно! - Грейсон сорвался с места. - Дэмиан выдал тебе почти все, что есть, и этого должно хватить, чтобы разразился скандал. И отправь на телефон Брюса Уэйна сообщение с адресом завода. Подпишись моим именем.   
Ну нет, он не даст Дэмиану творить глупости в одиночку. 

*******

  
Дэмиан продолжал оглядываться по сторонам, пока Гордон возился с трупом. Химическая лаборатория. Окон нет, одна дверь находилась справа от него, другая - за спиной Гордона. Там же висела открытая панель счетчика с тумблерами для включения света. Под потолком мигала длинная люминесцентная лампа.   
Он начал продумывать план побега, когда на одной из полок раздалась трель его телефона. Гордон поднял голову. Дэмиан тоже уставился на полку. Похоже, убийца выгреб из карманов его куртки все, что там нашел: ключи от квартиры, сигареты и зажигалку, бумажник, сотовый. Здесь же лежал его пистолет.   
Дэмиан не думал, что Гордон способен взломать его смартфон, но сейчас, судя по всему, кто-то вызывал его.   
Убийца отложил нож и поднялся. Не снимая перчаток, он подошел к полке и повертел в руках звенящий мобильник.   
\- Интересно, с чего бы детективу Ричарду Грейсону звонить тебе после того, как ты так недурно его подставил? - Гордон отложил смартфон обратно, подошел ближе к Дэмиану и присел на корточки перед ним. Затем достал свой пистолет, из которого он застрелил Уилсона. - Если ты успел ему что-либо рассказать, нам придется поторопить события. Пока ты находился в отключке, я немножко подготовился. На этом пистолете есть твои отпечатки пальцев. Тебе ведь не впервой стрелять, верно? У тебя даже был с собой симпатичный глок. Уж не у отца своего стащил?   
\- Как Уилсон оказался на складе?   
\- А ты сам не догадался? Я с самого начала подумывал пустить его в расход. А когда некий борец за справедливость пригласил меня на рандеву, я подумал, что невежливо не позвать друга с собой, - Гордон отковал его от трубы и тут же вновь сковал руки спереди. - Ты ведь так и не знаешь, что произошло с твоей рыжей подружкой, Памелой Айсли. Когда Кобблпот придушил ее, мне пришлось разделать ее тело и растворить в кислоте здесь же, в этой самой лаборатории.   
Монстр завыл. Он принялся царапаться, и Дэмиан почти слышал, как с хрустом ломались его ребра, пока существо выбиралось наружу.   
Гордон дернул за наручники с явным намерением подтащить его ближе к трупу Уилсона, и Дэмиан рванулся вперед, падая на пол и тут же перекатываясь в сторону, чтобы подняться на ноги. Гордон не ожидал от него такой прыти, замешкался.   
Действовать со скованными руками было не очень удобно, и все же Дэмиан успел добраться до полок с химикатами до того, как прозвучал первый выстрел. Он увернулся, схватил первую попавшуюся склянку и запустил ей в счетчик на стене.   
Посыпались искры, лаборатория погрузилась во тьму.   
Дэмиан схватил с полки один из ножей. Он старался перемещаться незаметно и бесшумно, пригибаясь за различными объектами. У Гордона было явное преимущество - огнестрельное оружие. Конечно, он собирался выдать Дэмиана за убийцу, но кто ему мешает при задержании подстрелить психопата, оказавшего сопротивление?   
\- Где же ты, малютка Уэйн? - Гордон методично обходил помещение, не думая прятаться.   
Самый лучший способ одолеть врага - подкрасться к нему сзади.   
Следуя за источником звука, Дэмиан бросился в темноту и наскочил на Гордона, повалив того на землю. Неудачно.   
Тот пнул его прямо в лицо, отползая и направляя на него пистолет.   
Дэмиан успел откатиться, и выстрелы на мгновение осветили комнату. Игнорируя боль в переносице, Дэмиан снова бросился вперед, ткнул ножом, целясь в ногу Гордона. И на этот раз не промахнулся. Тот заорал.   
Дэмиан вытащил нож, и вонзил еще раз, выше, попутно выбивая пистолет из руки Гордона. Чудовище рычало и ликовало, прорвав путь на свободу, требуя крови.   
Он навалился на Гордона изо всех сил, поднимая нож и собираясь ударить еще раз. И еще, и еще, и еще. 

*******

  
Дик одновременно уговаривал таксиста гнать как можно быстрее, мотивируя того своим значком детектива, и пытался дозвониться до Дэмиана. Может, он ошибся? Может, тот в безопасности, и сейчас ответит своим равнодушным голосом? Или просто не отвечает, потому что зол на Грейсона после вчерашнего?   
Таксист уже гнал в уличном потоке, как мог, но Грейсону все равно казалось, что они едут слишком медленно. Он надеялся, что Брюс Уэйн не проигнорирует сообщение, что догадается взять с собой охрану.   
Через двадцать минут, показавшихся вечностью, Дик выскочил из машины, кинув таксисту купюры, даже не пересчитав, сколько. Он бросился в помещение завода, надеясь, что еще успевает.   
И ворвался туда ровно в тот момент, когда раздался чей-то крик.   
Черт, вокруг было темно. И где искать мальчишку?   
\- Дэмиан! - крикнул он и хлопнул себя по карману, запоздало вспоминая, что пистолет оставил в департаменте. Сдал, как полагается перед тем, как уйти в вынужденный отпуск.   
Он помчался на шум борьбы и криков. Одна дверь, вторая, третья...   
\- Дэмиан! - снова крикнул Дик и налетел на мальчишку, чтобы не дать ему совершить непоправимое. Попытался столкнуть с Гордона.   
Уэйн рычал и сопротивлялся, он сжимал нож с такой силой, что ослабить его хватку не представлялось возможным. Грейсон схватил его за плечи, прижимал к себе.   
\- Дэмиан, это я, Дик, - Уэйн явно не контролировал свою силу в порыве яростного гнева. Удерживать его руку с ножом оказалось сложнее всего, особенно когда тот то и дело грозился врезаться Дику в плечо.   
Наконец, Дэмиан моргнул несколько раз. Похоже, к нему пришло узнавание. Он перестал сопротивляться и отпустил нож, резко обмякнув в хватке детектива.   
\- Грейсон... - хрипло пробормотал он.   
\- Да, я здесь, все в порядке, - Дик отпустил его, отстранился. Черт, не удивительно, что выходка парня в департаменте так его напугала. И хорошо, что гнев Дэмиана не был направлен на него лично. Поднявшись на ноги, он повернулся к Гордону, который пытался одновременно нашарить пистолет и отползти от них.  
\- Мистер Гордон, - начал он. - Ваша игра окончена.   
\- Что? Ричард, это он убийца, разве ты не видишь? Вызывай подкрепление! Он убил всех тех людей, включая окружного прокурора, он пытался убить меня, когда я собирался задержать его.   
Снаружи завыли полицейские сирены, а по этажам раздался топот ног. Лабораторию заполнили полицейские с фонариками.   
\- Думаю, подкрепление уже здесь, - спокойно сказал Дик.   
\- Джеймс Гордон, вы арестованы за пять убийств с отягчающими обстоятельствами, за сокрытие уголовных преступлений, за участие в преступном сговоре. Вы имеете права хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас в суде, - на пороге лаборатории появился Брюс Уэйн.   
Гордон дернулся.   
\- Что? Я ни при чем! Я ничего не совершал! - повторял он, когда несколько полицейских надели на него наручники и повели прочь из здания.   
Дик проводил своего, уже бывшего, начальника недобрым взглядом, потом отобрал у одного из полицейских фонарик и склонился над Дэмианом, который все еще сидел на полу.   
\- Ты как?   
\- Нормально, - хрипло ответил тот. Он все еще тяжело дышал и пытался оттереть кровь с лица. - Как ты нашел... а, Оракул.   
Он задал вопрос и тут же сам на него ответил.   
\- Ну типа того, - кивнул Дик. Ему и в голову не пришло поинтересоваться именем того хакера. Он внимательно осмотрел лицо Дэмиана. Похоже, у него был сломан нос. - Тебе нужен осмотр врача. Идем, попросим аптечку, если скорая еще не приехала.   
\- Мне не нужен врач, - Дэмиан поднялся на ноги и перевел взгляд на Брюса Уэйна, все еще стоящего на входе в лабораторию. Дик тактично отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешать семейному разговору. Он надеялся, что сегодня это не выльется в ссору.   
\- Дэмиан. Я отвезу тебя домой. К тебе домой, - в голосе старшего Уэйна не было раздражения или злобы.   
Во взгляде Дэмиана впервые скользнула неуверенность. Он пристально посмотрел на отца, потом перевел взгляд на Грейсона и кивнул.   
Комиссар полиции тоже кивнул, потом подошел к Дику.   
\- Поздравляю, детектив Грейсон. Вы закрыли дело о серийном убийце. Все взыскания будут сняты с вас, и вы сможете вернуться к работе хоть с завтрашнего дня. Или, - Уэйн даже похлопал его по плечу. - С понедельника.   
После чего он направился к выходу. Дэмиан последовал за ним, но возле двери задержался и снова посмотрел на Грейсона. Дик ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Парень отвел взгляд и негромко произнес.   
\- Увидимся.   
И вышел следом за отцом.   
\- Возможно... - задумчиво протянул Дик.   
  
**26 января**  
Заголовки газетных статей и репортажи теленовостей обсуждали только одну тему - поимку серийного убийцы. Предстояло масштабное разбирательство. Гордона поместили в тюрьму строгого режима. Но, насколько Дику были известны тюремные порядки, до суда бывший инспектор полиции мог и не дожить.   
Сам же Грейсон решил позволить себе немного передохнуть. Он повидался с Харпером и успел познакомиться с его новой подружкой - сногсшибательной красавицей Донной Трой, бывшей напарницей Роя на патрульной службе. Он наконец-то отоспался и смог заставить себя навести порядок в квартире. И даже набрался смелости пригласить Сару на свидание, которой после встряски в их отделе положительные эмоции явно не были лишними.   
В один из вечеров его небольшого отпуска раздался телефонный звонок, и безукоризненный голос с британским акцентом сообщил ему, что Брюс Уэйн настаивает на встрече и просит приехать к нему в особняк. Дик решил, что тот хочет лично обсудить деликатные вопросы по делу, и согласился. Не без внутренней дрожи, конечно, ведь пристальное внимание, исходящее от такого человека, как комиссар полиции, вызывало опасения.   
Особняк впечатлял своими масштабами, но выглядел несколько мрачным. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Дэмиан предпочитал жить в отдельной квартире. В таком доме действительно можно сойти с ума, пугаясь каждого шороха в углу по ночам.   
У дверей его встретил дворецкий, и Дик сразу же понял, кто ему звонил.   
\- Меня зовут Альфред Пенниуорт. Мастер Брюс ожидает вас в гостиной.   
В домашней обстановке старший Уэйн выглядел таким же безукоризненным, как и в рабочей. Элегантные костюмы действительно шли этому мужчине, хотя Дик не сомневался, что и в пижаме тот бы выглядел не менее представительным и властным. Они поужинали, непринужденно беседуя о погоде, кино, новых политических реформах. И только, когда Альфред подал им кофе с круассанами, Брюс стал более серьезным. Он достал какие-то документы и явно приготовился говорить о деле. Дик тоже напрягся.   
\- Ричард, я бы хотел побеседовать с вами о моем сыне, Дэмиане.   
\- Эм... - от официального тона голоса старшего Уэйна у Дика поползли мурашки. - Я не уверен, что мне следует вмешиваться в ваши семейные дела...   
\- Но вы заслуживаете знать. Он подставил вас, а вы самоотверженно спасли ему жизнь.   
\- Я всего лишь выполнял долг полицейского. Да и Дэмиан ощутимо помог с делом, - что уж теперь скрывать.   
\- И все же. Он сам подверг себя опасности. Понимаете, Ричард, мой сын не совсем здоров.   
Он это уже понял.   
\- Что с ним?   
Вместо ответа Брюс Уэйн протянул ему листок бумаги. Грейсон кинул на него взгляд.   
  
_"Дэмиан Уэйн, возраст 16 лет, рост 5'10", вес 160,9 lb*.  
Пациент поступил в отделении интенсивной терапии в состоянии помешательства. Успокоен медикаментозным методом, но оставлен привязанным к койке.   
Диагностика поведения пациента затруднительна. В возрасте двенадцати лет школьный психолог отметил нестабильное состояние мальчика, был поставлен предварительный диагноз ДРЛ.   
Пациент почти не проявляет эмоций, не идет на контакт, замкнут в себе, может в течение нескольких часов фокусировать взгляд на одной точке. Предположительное наличие шизоидной психопатии (группа А).   
Проявляет признаки раздвоения личности. Упоминал о каком-то чудовище, сидящем внутри. Иногда становится буйным и неконтролируемым, повышается уровень агрессии. Предположительное наличие психопатий группы Б** (асоциальная, истерическая).   
После нескольких месяцев наблюдения отмечено наличие алекситимии***. Обдумывает чувства, отрицает их наличие у себя, иногда называет их "шевелением и царапаньем в голове". Эмоции на лице не выражаются, мимика скудна.   
Об умственном состоянии судить сложно из-за стойкого молчания пациента. Предлагались книги на выбор - от детективов до журналов мод. Выбрал учебник по астрофизике для высших учебных заведений. Пациент не окончил старшую школу, подобный выбор говорит об его дезориентации..." _  
  
Дик отпихнул выписку из больничной карты от себя, не желая читать дальше. Он не хотел думать о Дэмиане, как о шизофренике или психопате.   
\- Что произошло? - он снова обратился к Уэйну, который смотрел на него внимательным, изучающим взглядом.   
\- В моей семье произошла трагедия, - комиссар сделал глоток остывающего кофе. - Мой младший сын, Джейсон, пострадал от рук насильника. Полиция не смогла своевременно обнаружить преступника. А Джейсон не выдержал давления, оказываемого на него, и покончил с собой. Дэмиан был... очень привязан к младшему брату. При помощи своих незаурядных компьютерных навыков он смог отыскать насильника. Он добрался до него раньше полицейских, и забил ломом. Насмерть.   
Грейсон тяжело сглотнул. Брюс Уэйн говорил о произошедшем так спокойно, будто ему было все равно, но глаза выдавали его - даже спустя несколько лет эта трагедия оставалась для него тяжелым бременем.   
\- Дэмиан всегда отличался нестабильным характером и поведением. Он был импульсивен, часто действовал необдуманно, согласно своему обостренному чувству справедливости. Когда он учился в школе, то избил одноклассника стулом за то, что тот нагрубил преподавателю. К сожалению, я не уделил тому эпизоду должного внимания, мое время занимала работа. Затем стало уже поздно. После случившегося с Джейсоном, Дэмиан замкнулся в себе. Его поместили в специальную клинику для наблюдения и лечения. Из-за свершенного убийства было нелегко добиться, чтобы его выпустили на свободу. На данный момент он признан недееспособным и нуждается в постоянном наблюдении.   
\- Но как получилось, что его все-таки выпустили? - Дик, как полицейский, прекрасно осознавал все тонкости такого дела. Если несовершеннолетний подросток совершает убийство, после которого его признают невменяемым - всего лишь парой лет заключения в клинике он не отделается. - И он живет отдельно от вас.   
\- Мой сын может утверждать обратное, но я забочусь о нем, - Уэйн устало покачал головой. - Я договорился, что его выпустят под мою опеку, согласившись, что он не сможет считаться дееспособным до конца жизни - все-таки убийство было довольно жестоким. Я дал ему необходимую свободу, заключив с ним договор - пока он контролирует свою жизнь, держится подальше от неприятностей, не вступает в конфликты, не проявляет агрессию и принимает лекарства - он может распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно. Но я контролирую его, я слежу, чтобы выполнялись все условия нашего соглашения. До настоящего времени он следил за собой. Теперь же... мне придется снова вернуть его к принудительному лечению.   
\- Вы хотите сказать, что снова запрете его в клинику? - Дик не знал, почему эта мысль ему не понравилась. Он вообще должен был уже перестать вмешиваться в судьбу мальчишки. Почему он вдруг стал ему так важен?   
\- Я вынужден это сделать.   
\- Но... он ведь не сделал ничего плохого, никому не навредил. Он раскрыл преступление, раскрыл его гораздо раньше, чем полиция, - Грейсон встал на защиту мальчишки. - Пусть он не закончил школу, это не мешает ему быть невероятно умным и сообразительным, он подмечает детали, способен анализировать их.   
\- Вы защищаете его? - комиссар удивленно выгнул бровь.   
\- Я втянул его в это дело. Мне и отвечать за его проступки, - решительно нахмурился Дик.   
\- И что вы предлагаете? Я не могу просто так закрыть глаза на произошедшее.   
\- Ну... - Дик на мгновение задумался. Он мог бы... - А если вы передадите опекунство в мои руки?   
\- Что?   
\- Как я понял, Дэмиан обвиняет вас в произошедшем с Джейсоном. К этому добавляется и то, что он считает вас своим тюремщиком. Вы ограничивается его свободу, вы контролируется его жизнь. Нет, я осознаю, что у Дэмиана есть проблемы. И все же... его не так сложно понять. Он просто хочет быть самостоятельным. Отвечать сам за себя. Добиваться чего-то в жизни. Может, если не вы будете его контролировать, ваши отношения даже смогут наладиться.   
Уэйн надолго задумался. Грейсон же почему-то размышлял не над тем, что собирается взять на себя самую непростую ответственность, какую только возможно представить (а у него ведь даже домашнего животного никогда не было), а над тем, что за прошедшую неделю успел соскучиться по мальчишке. Что даже купил домой большую коробку зеленого чая. Так, на всякий случай.   
\- Что ж, можно попробовать. Но только в том случае, если вы согласитесь на мои условия.   
  
* 178 см, 73 кг.   
** В определении душевного состояния пациента психопатии подразделяют на три группы по признаку общих основных проявлений.   
*** Алекситимия - психологическая характеристика личности, включающая в себя затруднение в определении и описании собственных эмоций и эмоций других людей, затруднение в различении эмоций, фокусирование преимущественно на внешних событиях в ущерб внутренним переживаниям, склонность к конкретному, логическому мышлению при дефиците эмоциональных реакций.   
  
**28 января**  
Дэмиан достал из почтового ящика большой конверт с подписью А. Пенниуорта. Старый дворецкий его отца. Нахмурившись, он вскрыл конверт. Внутри оказалась пачка документов на оформление опекунства неким Ричардом Джоном Грейсоном над Дэмианом Уэйном. И уже стояла подпись детектива. Также прилагались документы о приеме на работу в департамент полиции на должность младшего техника в отдел информационных технологий.   
Пустовала только одна графа - та, где должна стоять подпись самого Дэмиана.   
Он задумчиво просидел над ними большую половину дня. Перебирал в голове различные варианты развития событий. Что это должно означать? Он не знал, как реагировать. Сначала ему хотелось разорвать бумаги, выглядящие, как подначки от отца. Но на них стояла подпись Грейсона. Неужели тот перешел на сторону Брюса?   
Так и не найдя ответов на вопросы, он оделся, захватил сумку с ноутбуком и отправился к Грейсону. Еще двадцать три минуты простоял возле двери его квартиры, сверля ее взглядом и пытаясь придумать, что скажет, когда зайдет.   
Наконец нажал на звонок.   
\- Ты пришел набить мне морду? - Дик открыл моментально, обезоруживающе улыбаясь ему с порога.   
В ответ Дэмиан вытащил документы и протянул их.   
\- Что это?   
\- Ну... - Грейсон стушевался. - Это заявление о том, что я могу быть твоим опекуном. Я поговорил с твоим отцом, и мы решили, что так будет лучше. Если что - это была полностью моя инициатива.   
\- Для чего?   
\- Дэмиан, - Грейсон пристально посмотрел на него. - Ты помог мне раскрыть дело, ты чуть ли не пожертвовал собой ради поимки преступника. Я хочу отплатить тебе, помочь. Я много думал над твоими словами, над твоим поведением и твоими поступками. И хочу дать тебе шанс на нормальную, самостоятельную жизнь. У тебя будет работа, законная работа. И, если ты не отпихнешь меня, то хороший друг, всегда готовый прийти на помощь, - он криво улыбнулся.   
\- Какие ограничения это накладывает? - его взгляд был непроницаемым. Он все также протягивал документы, словно предлагал их забрать.   
\- Ограничений нет. Просто... не делай глупостей, хорошо? И иногда звони мне, - Дик пожал плечами.   
Дэмиан какое-то время молчаливо изучал его лицо. Потом вытащил из сумки ручку, поставил свою подпись там, где оставалась пустая графа, положил их на полку в прихожей Грейсона и развернулся, чтобы уйти.   
\- Даже не зайдешь?   
Он замер. События последних дней что-то изменили в его жизни. Он чувствовал странную неуверенность. И нежелание уходить. У него возникло ощущение, будто Грейсон стал для него маячком света. Со всеми дурацкими вопросами, которые он так любил задавать, с постоянным желанием нарушать его личное пространство. Он чем-то напоминал Джейсона. Неугомонного, яркого, неповторимого. Дэмиан повернулся обратно.   
\- Я подумал... что не откажусь от чашки зеленого чая.


End file.
